Missing Colours
by Thikle
Summary: Mystic ForceOC The evil is back,the rangers are going to face the new arrival without their leader. An ancient love is recoverd as an ancient hate is unleashed .Chapter 10 Finally out!Fiction rated changed to T for next chapters.
1. He's not coming back

A/N:I don't own the power Rangers ……..

This fanfic is dedicated to everybody who read my stories and reviewed, please, do the same with this and tell me what do you think about.

It was night when Madison woke up from a creepy dream. She was trying to breath, like she had hold her breath for a long time. 'Nick' a whisper came out from her mouth as she regained her breath. She had the same nightmare for two nights. They started one week after Nick's departure.

_Madison was walking along the river of a light green lake, wearing a white petticoat her, hair moved by a warm breeze, foot touching the wet sand. She could barely see the river because of the vapour coming from the lake. She was trying to reach a red spot, far from where she was. The nearest she was, the furthest the spot went. She started running toward the spot as she stumbled, head into the sand. She was trying to rise up with when she saw a hand lent to help her._

The dream continued the next night.

_Madison reached out her hand to take the other and, trying to take a look to her rescuer she recognized the face of Nick. He was wearing the same white jacket with red and blue profiles he had the day he left Briarwood. He took her hand with vim and helped her to stand up, smiling at her. His smile was always the same she remembered, the one you can't see without smiling back, the one that makes you happy, special. She smiled back and looked in his green eyes, their hands still one in each other. She was starting to talk when the earth started to tremble under their feet._

_Nick grabbed Madison in his arms to protect her .'What's happening Nick?'_

'_He's here ,he found me. You have to go away'_

'_Who found you ? Where are we Nick? I won't go anywhere without you!' _

'_Maddy, you have to go back to your dimension or he will take you too. Wake up Maddy! It's your only chance to be safe!' He held her tight and kissed her forehead before pushing her into the water. _

'Sis, what's wrong?' Vida was leaning upon the doorway of Madison's room looking at her sister . ' I heard you screaming Nick's name. Another nightmare?'

Madison looked at her sister with teary eyes . ' He's in danger. This is why he didn't call. I must find him!'. She jumped down the bed and opened her wardrobe, taking out a pair of jeans, a blue top and a white sweatshirt.

'What are you doing Mad? U know what the time is? Who's in danger?' Vida was worried about her little sister's behaviour. Madison didn't pay attention to what Vida was saying, she was dressing, her thoughts concentrated on Nick. She wore her sneakers , take her morpher and overtake her sister directed to the front door .Vida was watching the scene in silence, loosing her hops to understand Madison's actions. 'Pay attention!' she screamed to the door now closed. She was sure that her sister was going to Rootcore, the only place the whole group knew as safe, the only place (except for the sea maybe) that relaxed the blue mermaid.

Madison went into the first tree she met out of her house and found herself in the magical forest. She entered the dragon's mouth, directed to the library .She didn't know what she was looking for ,but she knew it was there and she would have found it .

'Madison? What are you doing here? You know what the time is?' Claire was beside her, eyes sleepy , wearing a nightshirt and funny slippers with cow's face on them. Her voice scared Madison ,lost in her research. Madison turned her head to Claire and saw her slippers .She smiled as she started to talk ' I'm searching for Nick….. I saw him in my dream, well, actually it was a nightmare….. he told me that somebody was pursuing him, a monster maybe.'

Claire looked startled .'Nick appeared in you dream….….we, well… you destroyed the Master and all the bad with it….who should be this monster….Oh, maybe the Xsenotome can tell us something' Claire moved to the main hall where the round table was, the place where the Rangers used to meet and study spells together, she went up the stairs and reached the mystical book . Madison was still in front of the library, wondering why she didn't consider the idea of consulting the Xsenotome before. She reached Claire who was opening the book.

'So, does it says something?' Madison was anxious to have news. Claire's face was difficult to decipher. 'Claire, please…what's wrong?'

'Something bad is going to happen, the Light will be obscured by the Darkness. A new powerful enemy has arrived' 'Does it tell you who is he, where is he, and where is Nick? I knew I didn't have to let him go' tears were falling from Madison's eyes while she was talking, well she was letting off steam. She wanted to help Nick but she didn't know how. She missed him so much she didn't realized it before the dream. She thought he was safe, with his family, but he wasn't, he was in danger, and she had to find him. She knew that with a new badguy in town the rangers needed their leader, **she **needed the Red wizard to feel more powerful, more quiet and protected. Claire moved to Madison who was now leaned on her knees, hands on her face covering her eyes, in tears. She outstretched her arms to embrace Madison and comfort her.

They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, then Claire started to talk

'I've got an idea, why don't you stay here for the night? You're too upset to go home now. You can sleep in Nick's bedroom. Maybe the contact with his thing will help you to continue the dream and find some important clues that can serve us to find him and rescue him. Don't worry dear child, we'll find a solution.' Madison sighted and get up from the floor. She followed Claire, into the corridor that conduced to the 'private' part of Rootcore, the one Madison saw only few times when she needed the kitchen or, of course, the toilet.

Claire stopped in front of the third room on the left ' Here we are, if you need something don't hesitate to ask for it, and remember: we are here to help you, You're not alone Madison. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you can sleep as long as you like. When you'll wake up I will call the other rangers and inform them about the new enemy 's incoming. Together we'll decide our next move, Ok? Good night dear child.'

'Thank you Claire, for everything. See you tomorrow'. They exchanged an embrace and then Madison opened the door. Lights turned on magically (A/N could it be different?) as she moved a step into the room. The floor was in parquet and the walls were white. The room was quite big. The bed was in front of the door , a red duvet on it. The window over it had a high red curtain. On the left of the bed was a desk with few books on it . Posters of motorcycles were hung on the walls. On the right there was a guitar, a small red sofa, and a big corner cabinet.

Madison was happy and worried at the same time: she was in Nick's world. She was as near him like she ever been before. She took a second look at Nick's night table and saw a picture frame . The photo inside depict the five of them, the day they had to paint the wall in front of the Rock Porium . They were all covered of paint, happy and together. Madison smiled as she took the frame in her hands. It had been a beautiful day, and other had passed. She took a further look at the picture and saw something she never saw before. Nick was looking at her, a smile on his face. The same smile he gave her when she asked him to come back for her. She put down the photo on the night table and sat on the bed. It was soft and the duvet looked very warm. She laid down on the bed and went under the duvet, which confirmed to be warm. She smelled the pillow, searching for Nick's scent, but she didn't find it. The lights turned down as she closed her eyes. When she opened them to see how the room looked from that point of view, she saw millions of stars on the ceiling, making a soft light. It was like being outside and see the night sky. She smiled and closed her eyes again, trying to have some sleep.


	2. Legendary Powers

Again, I don't own anything except for the idea of the story.

Thank to everyone who reviewed, You are great!!!!

**CHAPTER TWO: LEGENDARY POWERS**

_Madison was walking along the green lake's river. She took a look around, searching for sight of Nick. She was wearing the same dress of the other dreams, walking on the same sand, seeing the same landscape ,but there was no Nick ._

'_Nick were are you .Please, come to me. Let me help you, Gimme some hints where to find you. I miss you Nick' . Her voice disappeared in the wind. She was alone there._

' _The girl with red hair, find her.' Nick's voice came from nowhere, in a whisper 'she will help you, don't worry, she's a good ally. Don't worry Maddy, we'll soon be together, I know you'll find the way to rescue me. I miss you too.' _

'_Nick, where are you? I can't see you, Nick.' Who's the girl? How can I recognise her?' .For the second time no one answered her. She watched into the lake and saw a light on the surface, The light became a vision…._

_A figure, wearing black blue jeans and a black shirt was walking along a gloomy street, a black cap on his head. He had a black wristband with a silver motive on the right arm. Madison could only see his back. Four figures appeared from nowhere and faced toward the person. He stopped as he prepared to fight . The four figures (that Madison recognised as Hydiacs ) run toward the figure and started to attack him, but he was too fast that they couldn't even see him. He was good, he was fighting like somebody Madison knew well. One of the four villains gave the figure a kick on the head, hitting the cap and making it fall down. A shock of red hair fell on the figure's shoulders . 'Here is the girl I must find' thought Madison, who didn't ménage yet to see the girl's face._

_The girl stopped as she started to talk ' Big mistake mate. Didn't I tell you that I believe in magic? 'Silver lava!' a jet of silver liquid appeared under the four villains feet and covered them completely._

_The liquid solidify, transforming the four in statues. She turned her back to the enemy 'Checkmate!' and the statues liquefy. Madison looked dazzled at the scene. She was another witch, maybe another ranger! She quite manage to look the girl's face before the red-haired girl cried out 'who's watching? Come to the light and show yourself' Her hair were red and curly. The vision disappeared as Madison took a step back from the water. 'Now I know Nick, I'll find her, and I swear I'll rescue you!'_

Madison woke up under the warm duvet 'I need to find the red hair girl, I'm sure she will help me go though this nightmares.' She jumped down the bed and moved to the door ready to tell the others what she had just found out.

'Claire, don't lie to me, it's Maddy, all right?' Vida was the first to arrive in the magical world that day. She was worried for her sister. Even if she knew that her little sister was safe in Rootcore , the idea of her sister suffering all alone made her feel crazy.

'Don't worry Sis, I'm fine'. Before Claire could open her mouth to answer ,Madison made her entrance in the main hall were the other rangers were waiting for her. Chip was reading a book ,sat on the round table, while Xander was sleeping on a settle next to the corridor .

'Maddy!' Vida ran to her sister and hug her as tight as she could, blocking Madison's breathing. 'Sis, I'm all right, really. Sleeping in Nick's room helped me to find him, or find out more about this story anyway'.

'what story?' Xander, hands on his eyes to clean them (A/N how do you say when smb touches his eyes when he has just woke up?) , was trying to wake up and take part in the conversation.

'Well, the reason why I called you all here so soon is that there's a new enemy, a big one, a REAL big one' Claire chimed in to explain everything to Chip and Xander, the two completely in the dark about the situation. 'Madison had few dreams in which she met Nick. He told her about a monster who has imprisoned him somewhere. The Xsenotome confirmed that there's a new enemy….. and maybe a new ally. We don't know much about him…' 'Her' said Madison ' it's a girl. I saw her tonight. She's a Sorceress, I think, a powerful one. I saw her tonight, she was attached by four kind of Hydiacs but stronger than the usual ones. She defeated them all alone in few seconds, using magic. She used a spell…. Silver lava , or something like that.'

Vida was amused, another girl that kick asses, great! Chip was already imagine her as the princess of a far fairy country, with long and blond hair, sweet and gentle. Xander was still trying to wake up.

' Wait . You said that it was a girl and used the power of silver?' Clare's face was a bit surprised. 'Yes, she was. She had quite long and curly red hair. I haven't seen her eyes, it was too dark to see.' Madison was trying to remember as many details as she could.' She fought very well, just like…..it's weird, it was like see Udonna…..fighting…..Oh, yes, she had green eyes. When she perceived my presence she was under the light, she had green eyes. She looked very familiar.'

'Guys…. Has anybody tried to call Nick or Udonna, or maybe Lianbow? You know, I trust you Maddy, and the Xsenotome of course, but what if these are only dreams?' Xander was upset because he had to wake up early that day, the only day he could stay in bed as long as he wanted….. 'I tried, so many times, but no answer' Madison's voice was sad while she was answering. 'I tried to contact Udonna too but she doesn't answer. I wasn't worried at the beginning, but now…..If the Argentum Knight woke up….. It's bigger than what I thought' Claire's voice was a whisper, like she was talking to herself.

'Argentum Knight ?You've just said that, correct?' Chip was exited, another knight, another story of battles and heroes. ' What? No no, I didn't say anything about the legendary Knight, actually they were two…..Doh!' Claire said more than she wanted.' Legendary Knights, oh GREAT!!!!' Chip excitement erupted. 'Who are they? And why didn't they show before? We needed help to fight the Master. Where were they?' Vida was a bit offended. Lianbow and Daggeron almost lost their lives to protect the Earth from the Master. They, the power rangers, survived thanks to the humans and magical creatures that gave them their magic. And now, there are those Legendary Knights, who didn't show till now?! Unacceptable! ' Wait, I've heard about them. Udonna told us once. She said that they were great worriers. They were like the Sun and the Moon, two different sides of the same power. They destroyed legions of worriers from the underworld before the Great Battle ends, but they disappeared ……what happened to them?' Madison was trying to remember the lessons of 'History of the Magical Realm' that Udonna forced the Mystics to attend.

' As you said they were two sides of the same power. They always fought together, shoulder to shoulder during every fight, always ready to help each other but one day, during the Great Battle the Argentum Knight perish under the Master attack himself. The Aurum Knight couldn't manage to fight without his half and disappeared like vapour and never came back. I think that the pain for the loss was too much for him. Pour Dianna,she died trying to protect **Fero**.'

'So the Argentum Knight was a….Girl? I thought Knights were only male' Xander was trying to figure out a woman wearing an armour. ' Yeah, even the gene of stupidity! wake up Xan' Vida hit Xander 's head with her hand.' You don't need to be a man to fight! U Foolish guy!'

' So this girl, the one I saw in my dream…. You… Do you think is the Argentum Knight?'

'I'm not sure Madison, but the spell she cast was the same the Argentum knight used. The only way to find it out is find the girl.'

'Ok, but where do we start from? She can be everywhere. Maddy would you be able to recognise her if you see her?'

'Yep, sure Chip. I can do more' Madison take her morpher out and directed it to her head ' Memoria expella' a flash of light hit her head and then came back. She directed the morpher to a piece of paper on the round table and the light touched it. When the others watched the paper, there was the image of a red haired girl. 'How did you do that?' Vida was amused 'Just deepen few spells ' Madison was grinning.

'So this is our target guys' Xander took the photo from the table ' I think it's better if we separate and take a look all around Briarwood. If she is here we'll find her. Better if we make other copies of this….You know what…she's cute.' Xander received another hit from Vida ' I'll make a copy, but you're better do your job man, or you'll be hit again and again and again…with my enjoyment.' She took the photo from Xander' s hands and put it on the table. 'Replica immagina' and the copies were on the table, near the original Madison did before.

' So we are ready to go! But where do we start from?'.

A/N So, sincerely, what do you think about this chapter? Is that understandable ? Boring, stupid? Should I go on with it? I really would like to, I've got other ideas, more about the new character……..Please, review and tell me. Advises are allowed, even corrections ! D


	3. Enemy or Ally?

A/N as usual I don't own the Power Rangers...

When Nick woke up, the jail seemed darker and colder than he remembered. The vision of Madison made him forget about the trouble he was in at the moment. Her voice, her scent, her hair soft as the silk, her eyes….. the memory of that vision, the certainty that she was safe, that she was out there waiting for his return made him smile, and trustful that they would be together again soon.

Steps coming from the corridor made his thoughts fade away.

'You did it again, didn't you? You've tried to contact her again. I warn you: this is the last time I cover you. Did you like the earthquake?' .

' So it was you…..Anyway you know I would have done it anyway, I had to tell her that I am alive, that it's not MY fault if I didn't call her…… I still don't know why I keep on talking to you…'

'Maybe because you don't have anything else to do here, ever think about that?' the voice was near but no shadow was visible. ' The Lord would be upset if he knew that you are trying to escape and not joining his group.' Nick could hear a sarcastic tone in his interlocutor's voice.

'You enjoy much playing with me, don't you? Why do you spend so much time with me instead of doing something bad out of here, like you villains use to do?' Nick was sarcastic too, he had nothing to lose, relegated in that miserable jail.

'I'm NOT like them, don't mix me up with that scrap. I don't agree with their behaviour, and I don't act like them, I'm better than that.' The voice this time was irritated .

'Then why? Why are you on their side?' Nick was confused.

' This is another story, and maybe one day I will tell you. Enough for today. I'll send your regards to the Lord' then Nick heard the steps move away from him. End of the conversation for today.

The day was hot and it seemed there was no air all around the city.

' Ok guys, I think it's better if we separate: we'll be able to cover the all town. If she's here, we'll find her! You already have the photo, we'll keep in contact with our morphers, all right?'

'Xan, we all know what we have to do, the only thing to think of is how to lot the city. I think I'll go north. What about you sis?' .

'I don't know V. I think I'll go west, the centre first then the sea.' Madison was still stunned by the visions, the new enemy and…………the new ally?' Chip, what about you?'

' Well I'll go south, RockPorium then….who knows? Maybe I'll run against our new enemies and we'll fight and..' Chip was starting to imagine what would have happened in the next hours but Xander stopped him, letting him fall back to earth.

'So, I'll go east. Think I'm gonna find her, I can feel it : we are connected'.

' Yes Xan, you are connected: you both live on earth' Vida said and slapped Xander's head. 'Let's go, we don't have much time, the soon we find her the better chance we have to find Nick'.

Everybody agreed at Vida's sentence.

Madison decided to start her search from the centre of Briarwood, the vision she had showed the girl walking on the street. She looked in every street, every shop and every place she could get in, but nothing.

Three hours after Madison decided to refuge at the beach. She needed the sound of the waves to calm herself. Too many feelings to face, too many decisions to take. She sat on the sand .She was worried, about the incoming enemy, the mysterious girl and Nick.' Yeah, Nick. Where are you, are you ok? Oh gosh, why am I so useless?' 'You really think you are?' a voice came from behind her. Madison turned herself and widened her eyes. The girl with red hair was in front of her, talking to her, she was real. She understood it from her shadow on the sand, the sun was reflecting his light on her, it couldn't happen with visions. 'Do you really think that the Mystic Phoenix would ask for your help if you weren't important? You're looking at me like you do with ghosts……I'm real, I can assure you. …can I take a sit?' . Madison was quite astonished: all the time she had searched for the Argentum Knight and then…..she found her. 'How do you know?' the girl was now sat near her. 'What?' 'That Nick talked to me? That he asked for my help…..'. The red haired girl turned her face to take a look at the sea. ' Well, to tell the truth, I don't really know.

I see things………things happened in the past, thing that are happening and things that may happen in the future' she stopped to take a deep breath.' In one of these visions I saw the Red Phoenix . He recommended himself to look up for you, to ask for you help……and to protect you' she moved to face Madison her eyes were kinda sad. 'You are so important for him'

' You saw him? Where was he? was he all right ?' Madison was worried.

'Calm down Maddy, he's all right, somebody is protecting him somehow…..By the way, my name is Cynthia. Pleased to meet you Mystic Mermaid,' She lent her hand at Madison.

' Madison, Maddy. You don't' know how I… how we've searched for you. I have so many questions, and we have so less time. Nick is in danger and the only way to save him seems to be you. ' Madison's voice was worried, her eyes were sad as Artemisia's, but in a different way.

' The whole world is in danger, this is for sure. I've got questions too, so many, about my past as the Argentum knight, things I can't fix in my mind alone. ' Cynthia was gesturing while she was talking. Madison took a deeper look at the girl. She was quite tall, not skinny nor fatty, quite long curly red hair, white skin, and green sad eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a silver flash stamped on it, black jeans and black boots . She had the same wristband on the right arm. Her face, the way she was talking, her accent ( quite perfect but a bit strange sometimes) made Madison understand that she wasn't American. She was surprised to see how easy was talking to that girl, to the stranger sat near her.

'So, if you agree it's time for me to meet the others…..I'm a bit nervous….' Cynthia stood up and throw the sand off her pants. 'You mind showing me the way?' she smiled at Madison. she stood up too and cleaned her pants.

'It will be my pleasure Cynthia. First I have to tell the others that I found you. I'll sent them a message, they will wait for us in Rootcore. This way' she indicate the forest few meters further from the beach and walked toward it.

'Have you ever walked through a tree?' Madison asked amused.

' Not as I can remember……U serious? ' Cynthia was a bit concerned.

'Yep'.

'……Allright…..if this is what you do in Briarwood…..'

Then they disappeared in the biggest tree in front of them.

'I can't believe I did it' Cynthia was astonished. 'Can I do it again?' a big baby smile on her face.

'I think we'll have time to do that again later' Madison was smiling too.

'All right, just joking…… where are we by the way?'

'This is the forest of Rootcore, where our 'base' is. This is the entrance, The Dragon Mouth.' Madison was acting like a Tourist Guide, pointing the places as she mentioned them. ' let's go. I'm sure Claire is waiting for you'

'Let's go then' Cynthia took a deep breath before being eaten by the dragon.

When Cynthia entered Rootcore she was surprised by the enormity of the main room. The round table with the symbols of the Titans, five brooms , a cauldron, and …..five pairs of eyes watching her with interest.

'Hey guys. This is Cynthia. I've found her…well actually she found me at the beach. Cynthia this are my mates: Vida, my twin sister,' Vida smiled at Cynthia ' Chip, our light in the dark' Chip left his hand up' then there's Daggeron , the Solarium Knight with Jenji, our 'domestic cat ''Madison smiled at Jenji .

'If you are really what we think you are then It's a pleasure to meet you' Daggeron moved to kiss Cynthia's hand but Xander was faster and kept Cynthia's hand first.

'You're hand is soft as the velvet, milady' then he moved to kiss her hand but Cynthia took her hand off his grip, and Xander lost his balance and fell.

'Sorry, You might be the Green Ranger, I guess. ' and she lent a hand to help him stand up. 'Pleased to meet you all' she smiled as she set a wisp of hair behind her ear, nervously.

Everybody smiled back at her.

'But where is Claire? I told her we were arriving' Madison was taking a look around searching for her.

' She received a call from Phenias . A village in the north has been attacked and she went there to ensure that no one has been hurt' Daggeron explained to Madison and Cynthia.

'Attacked? Did they already started?' Cynthia was unprepared to the news, nor Madison.

'Yep, and they seems to be more powerful than their cousins from the Underworld' Vida added 'So Cynthia, how did you found us?' her voice was a bit cold.

'Well Pink Ranger, this is a long story. If you want to listen to it I suggest you to take a sit.'

Everybody sat around the round table. Daggeron moved the red sit further from the table and whispered something. Four chairs appeared from nowhere and Jenji, Cynthia and Daggeron sat on them.

'Please, entertain us.' Said Vida , in a challenging way.

Cynthia watched her right in her eyes, a fierce look. She took a deep breath as she started the story.

'When I was young I used to have dreams about the past .

I used to dream about a Realm where magical creatures were living: fairies, trolls , witches, Magicians and Knights. It was like being in the books I used to read, like being in another world. 'her glance became sweeter and moved from one ranger to another.

' In my dreams I could see a girl, whit long blonde hair ,training the art of Ancient Knights. She was beautiful, and she fought like a man but with more style. I could see her training magic, meeting her friends, working for the community, living her life. At the beginning mine were only dreams, then I started to have 'dreams' even when I was awake :at school, at home, everywhere. There was this knight, with a Silver armour. He was following me everywhere, trying to talk to me, but no sound came from his mouth. When I told my mom about my 'visions' she treated me as a baby, telling me to stop to try to have her attention since dad left us. At school my friends used to jeer at me, calling me 'crazy Cynthia' so I became the joker of the school. Then when I was about fourteen,' her voice become more grave, her glance sad ' I was coming home after volleyball training. It was quite late and I was alone- something usual for me- , two men appeared from nowhere and tried to catch me. I run as fast as I could, but they were faster. I fell and thought I was dead. When one of the men moved a step toward me I saw a silver light coming from my chest, I saw the man falling on the floor, completely frozen. At that sight the other man said something I didn't catch. I was shocked. A voice told me to stand up and run home without looking back. I did it, but when I was far enough, I saw the Silver knight near the ice statue , sword upon his head. He gave a downward stroke to the figure, that fall to thousands peaces. I run home as fast as I could, and never spoke again about my visions, and never had them anymore until a month ago, while I was In Italy. I was walking on the street with my colleagues and I had a vision, different from the others. A woman, wearing a white dress and a golden cap appeared to me.

' _it is time for you to embrace your legacy. Remember the past, live the present and see the future, You are free now. your legendary powers are back__, I released the seal . Find your ally, go to Briarwood and search the Blue Mermaid. She will help you to find your missing half. Pay attention my child, this is your second chance to destroy your enemy and save your love. And remember, use your magic for good.'_ Then she disappeared. As I opened my eyes I found myself lied on the floor completely wet, shocked eyes looking at me. I stood up and act like nothing had happened. At the hotel I had a shower, and found this ' Temis took off her wristband and shown the rangers a tattoo. It was a small spell seal, like the one they used to use to destroy enemies. The symbols of the five Titans were all around and a half moon and a half sun were united in the centre of the seal. ' Then I started having nightmares about a guy imprisoned somewhere, who was asking for help. I saw you Madison, you and your friends working at the RockPorium, I saw you fighting against a monster and a Dark Knight. Then I decided to come here to Briarwood, to see If my visions were real or only jokes of my mind, to show myself that I wasn't crazy. Afterwards I met those strange figures in the street and my powers came to me for the first time to protect me. And then I met you Madison at the beach. End of the story, so far'. She finished as she took another deep breath, like she had pulled a big stone off of her chest. Her face was now looking at the surprised faces in front of her, her expression full of hope. Hope that somebody could trust her, without thinking that she was crazy or insane….she only needed to be accepted .

Claire moved one step to embrace Cynthia, tears were falling to Cynthia's left shoulder. 'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you were alone, that this amazing gift caused you so much pain'. Cynthia was both shocked and happy: no one ever acted that way with her. Always taking the distance from the crazy redhaired girl, always laughing AT her, not crying FOR her. She embraced her too, with caution.

'Niella?' her voice a whisper.

'No child, that was my mother. She sacrificed her life to help seal the gate to the Underworld long time ago.' Her gaze was sad.

'I…I'm sorry. I used to see your face in my dreams and I thought…..'she stopped to think for a second then she started again, a half smile on her face' So you must be Claire, her daughter. You grew up well, you were a very unchained kid….. But….. when did you arrive?' Cynthia was two or three years older than Claire, but she was speaking about the past like she was older.

'just few minutes after you started your story. Let me tell you how happy I am to have you finally here. Now I have to tell you what I saw at the northern village, you all must know what we're going to face'.

All right, end of the third chapter. How is it so far? Any suggest? Please be kind if you review, and please review I need to know what do you think about this story. I'm sorry for the late update, I was very busy at work and then I had to understand the direction I wanted this story to take. Hope you liked it. Please review and wait for the next chapter to be online, very soon, I promise. Tk.


	4. The Mystic Cup

A/N: still don't own anything, except Cynthia…..

Hope everyone will like the story. Other chapters are almost ready, so enjoy this chapter and tell me if you like the story, more is going to come……..

**CHAPTER 4****THE MYSTIC CUP**

' Witnesses told me they saw an army of Styxoids, big and powerful. They saw them use magic, little but strong enough to destroy houses. They were leaded by a knight ,wearing a dark armour. They warned the people that they only wanted to know where the Mystic Cup was. They didn't answer, so they destroyed everything: houses , fields and the container of drinking water.'

'These bastards! They don't care about anything. We have to find them and destroy them!' Vida was angry.

'Yes, V' Cynthia was the first to talk. 'We have to fight this new enemy, but we have to protect the people first. We don't even know who is our opponent. The first thing we have to do is acquire information about them. And…Claire, what is the Mystic Cup?' her voice revealed a tone of curiosity. Maybe a Golden cup, it sounded important and mysterious.

'Well…. This is a very long story. The myth tells that long time ago the Mystic Titans transferred part of their powers into a Cup, just in case the dark magic would have won, the humans would have had a very last chance to save the good magic and the world with it. It is told that they commissioned the loyal family of Silver Lake to hide it in a place where time or magic couldn't damage. The Titans gave the family special powers, to improve their inner abilities, as a payment for the important assignment . They did, as the Titans ordered them, and protected it, passing the information of the secret location for generations. I don't know if this story is true or not, no one ever tried to find it. '

Xander was a bit confused' But how can a Cup be so important? I mean , good magic is all around us, as we learned when we fought the Master. The Mystic Mother herself told us that we are never without magic'.

'U should remember Imperious and the wish he made with Jenji. He wished that we never existed and the good magic too. If the place the guardians choose is really so particular, and the cup really exists, we wouldn't have needed to go to the council of magic'. Jenji trembled at the memory of that day.

' Right Madison. ' Daggeron moved to Xander' Just think about the power that each one of you unleashes when you combine to form the Manticore Megazord. Imagine that extraordinary power in the hand of only one being: that would be the greatest power of the entire universe'.

All the rangers were stunned by the image of such a great power in the hands of the Master, or the new enemy that replaced him.

'The problem is that if our adversary knows about the Cup, and they are looking for it, the stories about it are true and we have to be the first to find it. How can we find a myth?' Cynthia was trying to put the pieces together, but some parts didn't fit in the right way. Claire looked at Cynthia, a motherly look in her eyes. ' I know it's too soon, and you need time to regain your previous life memory , but your former form, Dianna, was the Lady of the Silver Lake, the only heir apparent. It is supposed that you, my child, are the only person alive that should know whether this myth is real or not, and if it is, where the Mystic Cup is hidden.' Cynthia's smile fade away, leaving a thoughtful expression on her face. Madison watched her face and felt sorry for her : it's not easy -she thought- to find out that you are the only heiress of the biggest secret of the world, and the only member alive of a very important family.

' So, it's getting late rangers. Why don't we order a pizza and eat it here together? And Cynthia? Where are you sleeping?' Cynthia seemed to wake up from a dream. She shake her head and closed her eyes twice. ' Sorry? I wasn't paying attention…' ' Don't worry child. Are you sleeping in an hotel in Briarwood? Because I was wondering… there are so many empty rooms here in Rootcore and if you don't mind you should come here and stay for a while. Maybe the closeness with the magical realm may help you to remember more about the past' '_and what If I don't want to remember?_' this thought passed in Cynthia's mind ' _maybe this is something too big to deal with to me, maybe I should run away and pretend this is never happened… No C, this people need you . That guy, Nick, is in danger, and I am obliged to help him, for Madison and for the future I saw._' 'I lodge in a B&B in Kensington street ……All right Claire. I'll come here. Just give me ten minutes and I can leave the room and move here.'

'All right then. While you go to the B&B we'll order the Pizzas and I'll prepare the room.' Claire was joyful: in a few hours Rootcore would have been crowded again after Udonna's and Leanbow's departure.

Cynthia was directed to the exit of the Dragon's mouth when she stopped and turned to the others, who were looking at her with questioning looks. ' How can I go out of here? And most of all…how can I go back to the B&B?...help!'. Vida smiled at Cynthia's face: she was worried and confused like a baby who got lost. ' Maybe it's better if someone comes with you. So you won't get lost' 'I'll go. It's getting late, and you'll probably have some heavy cases with you to take. Just follow me, and don't worry : you can't get lost with Xander!' 'Yes, I've heard this ones, and if it wasn't for Phineas me and Chip would have become food for the Giant Spider.' Madison remembered the time she, Xander and Chip got lost in the Cimmarian Forest, to search for the Fire Heart. The all group laughed till tears fell on their cheeks . ' This is not helpful dude, you are offending me.' ' Any other volunteers? It's not the lack of trust in you Xander, but you know, I'm new in town and the last thing I want to do is being eaten by a Giant Spider. I'm a bit aracnophobic , I don't even watch see Spiderman on tv….' Cynthia was trying to hold back the laughter. ' All right then, I'll come with you.' Vida reached the two at the entrance of Rootcore and showed Cynthia the exit. ' This way C, can I call you C? it's faster ' Vida's voice became distant as they exit the room. ' Girls… wait!' Xander was the last to go out. Chip and Madison prepared the room for Dinner while and Claire ordered the Pizza at the Fast&Good Take-Away, a small restaurant Phineas and Leelee opened after the fight against the Master. It was in the forest, pizza was good and they should have had a discount since they were good friends of the owners. Daggeron and Jenji prepared Firehaeart's food.

' Claire, can I have a shower before dinner? I need to change, the hide and seek of today knocked me up a bit.'

'Sure Madison, You'll find some clean towels in the main bathroom, the one near your room. Will you stay here tonight too?' Claire's face was a mixture of hope and indifference. Madison pondered the offer than she agreed 'Ok then, I'll send a message to my Sis, maybe she can stay here too' 'It would be GREAT! We can make a 'Pyjama Party'!' Claire was exited at the idea. She never had such a thing when she was a kid. Madison smiled and disappeared in the corridor. She entered Nick's room and opened the wardrobe, forgetting she wasn't in her room. When she opened the door a pullover fell on the floor. She took the pullover and bring it near her nose and breathed. Images of Nick emerged from her memory: Nick lowered on his beloved bike while he is cleaning it with attention and passion; Nick while is training the art of sword with Daggeron; him telling her to take care of his red blanket . 'If only you were here…'Tears fell on her cheeks, head inside the pullover.

' What the hell…. If this is a joke I'm not laughing'. Madison turned her head to face…..Nick!!! Disbelief in her face: Nick was in front of her, sat on a bench, in a very dirty and horrible jail.' Nick, are you… real?' she stood up and moved in his direction 'Yes I am but you are not. How can you be so mean, you used my memory to create this image. You bastard!' he moved to Madison and took her by her arms ' get out of my mind, and tell your boss I won't surrender, NEVER! I want to see the real Madison again and tell her how much I love her. I want to destroy your Lord or anyone who will come. You won't get me, I swear!'. ' Nick it's me! I was in your room, and then…… You're hurting me. Look in my eyes : I'm the real one! I'm here.' Nick did as the vision told him. He looked in those beautiful chocolate eyes: he saw disbelief, fear and then passion and trust. 'Oh my Gosh, Maddy, you're real' he embrace her with all the strength he could. She embraced him too, letting other tears fell free. ' How did you get here? I mean how did you come here. I can't use my magic here, how did you… oh my gosh, you are so beautiful, my memory wasn't giving you justice.' He was playing with a wisp of her hair. She took his head in her hands ' Nick look at me: are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere? Please tell me that you are o' she didn't finish the sentence. Nick pulled her near and kissed her. The kiss lasted for several minutes, then they both needed hair. He took her face in his hands and their foreheads met. ' Why have you been waiting for so long?' Madison was stunned , a minute before she was in Rootcore, in Nick's room, thinking about him, a minute later she was in his arms. 'I thought I had time to reveal my feelings but I was wrong. I wasn't expecting such a moment to do that'. ' I don't care about the moment. I don't even know how did I come here, but as long as I'm with you I know nothing won't hurt me.' The she kissed him again. 'We should try to contact the others. Let me take my morpher. I'll call my Sis'. She opened her morpher and dialled Vida's number.' It's not ringing. It doesn't have the line. What if I…?' She dialled a spell code, but nothing happened. 'My magic doesn't work here, just like yours.'

IN THE MEANTIME, IN BRIARWOOD

'Ok, thank you very much for your service. Bye' Cynthia paid her room and exit the Verona's B&B. Xander and Vida were waiting her outside the building. 'So, did U take everything?' Xander was looking at her hand baggage and the black backpack she was carrying . 'Yep, that's all. If I'll need something I'll buy it.' she smiled. 'All right, let's go then, our Pizzas are waiting for us, and the others too.' Vida was hungry and tired. 'Ladies first. Cynthia..' Xander offered his hand to take Cynthia's bag' this is men's job, let me take it' ' Don't worry Xander, it's not that heavy. Even a woman like me can do such a difficult thing without breaking her nails.' She smiled and went through the tree in front of them. 'You know? I really like this girl!' after that Vida followed the girl into the tree. 'Great. What do I ask more? A perfect duplicate of Vida, maybe worst…. What did I do to owe this?' then he went into the tree too.

BACK IN ROOTCORE

'Here we are guys. Where are our Pizzas?' Xander was starving. 'I'm so hungry that I would even eat Fireheart!' a noise from Fireheart's refuge bewared Xander.' I was only joking….' he answered. ' The pizzas are in the kitchen, in the oven , we were waiting for you and for Madison' 'Where is she?' ' She's having a bath, Vida . But she's taking too long. Why don't you show Cynthia her room and call for you sister?' 'All right then. Cynthia, follow me. Which room Claire?' ' The one in the corner, It's the biggest and the one with the better view. ''I don't need a big room Claire! Any room will be ok.' 'Don't worry Cynthia. I choose that room 'cause I think it can help you. Udonna first created that room to be an observatory. In fact that is the only place of Rootcore where you can see the stars and …the moon., which is, as I know, the element of the Silver Knight. Maybe seeing the moon from the magical realm will help you remember'. She smiled as she turned to go into the kitchen. 'All right then, If there's no choice….' . Cynthia followed Vida in the corridor, who stopped in front of Cynthia's new room.' Here we are. Put the case here, we'll settle everything later…I'm starving! Let's go call my Sis.' Cynthia put the cases in front of the door as Vida knocked Nick's door to call her sister. ' Sis, we're here. Come on, let's have dinner….. Sis, U in there?' Vida entered the room and saw her sister lied on the floor. 'Maddy!' Vida cried out and reach her sister on the floor. 'What's wrong. Oh, my god. Madison!' Cynthia entered the room and followed Vida. They called her ,trying to awake her. Madison was embracing a red pullover. 'She's not here.' Cynthia was touching Madison's head. 'What the hell that means?' 'It means that her body is here, as we can see, but her spirit isn't. She projected herself in another place. I didn't know she was so powerful'. 'And? How can we take her back? It's like she can't hear us. Maddy please, woke up.' Vida was much more than worried. ' Let's call Claire, I'm sure she will know how to solve this problem' Cynthia stood up and exit the room , thinking about a way to help her new mate.

As always, please, read and review. Thank you very much for reading!


	5. Escape

**CHAPTER ****5ESCAPE**

Cynthia run into the main room where the others were.

' Claire, Madison is fainted. She's in Nick's room' Claire let the plate she was carrying fell on the floor. Tomato dropped all over the floor.

' I'm coming'. Claire follower Cynthia in Nick's room. Xander and Chip were behind them, worried for their friend. When they entered the room they saw Vida next to Madison's body. She looked like she was sleeping, her face and body relaxed.

' Ok V, don't worry. It will be all right. Cynthia come here, I need your help'

' I can help too Claire, just tell me what to do.' Vida wanted to be helpful, in any way.

'Just keep embracing her, if she's really projected herself as I think she needs someone to show her the way back, and what more powerful than the contact to the twin sister?'

'Projected? What does that mean?' Chip questioned for all of them.

' Twins? I……didn't know that…' Cynthia was now next to Claire and Madison. '.. well, ok later…'

'She must have projected her soul in another dimension, or place. It's a powerful spell, really , and dangerous too. A body can't live without its soul for long. We must be fast. Now, we need to contact Madison in the dimension she is'

'How can we do that?' asked Cynthia.

'Just touch Madison, and try to focus on her, concentrate on anything that remembers you of her. ' Claire was giving directions to guide Cynthia in this spell.

'Isn't it better if you do this? I mean, you are the Sorceress . I am only ' _the reincarnation of a powerful sorceress and Power Ranger who doesn't know how to start from with magic and spells _' at the beginning and I'm not sure I can make a spell so difficult' was her conclusion.' Do I have to say something?' _what if I do something wrong, what would happen to Madison, and to me? _

' Don't worry child, magic is something innate in you. You don't need any spell for this, just close your eyes and think about Madison.' Cynthia did as ordered, leaving her doubts behind. She touched Madison's left arm, closed her eyes and tried to search memory of Madison in her mind. _Just think C. Remember today, at the beach….argh….no..no… remember her here in Rootcore….no magic….Ok remember her in the Silver Castle , she was….raising up the silver Lake, she was……_in a second she wasn't in Nick's room anymore.

XOXOXOXOX

'My magic doesn't work here, just like yours.' Madison voice came from down the stairs. It was far, but Cynthia was sure it was Madison's voice. She walked down the stairs. It was dark and cold down there.

' Stop there!' a male voice came from behind.

' I don't think so, I'm sorry I'm quite in a hurry.' She kept on going down without turning to face her enemy.

'I said stop!' she froze where she was . A spell was blocking her.

' This is not fair, I mean. It's not fair!' she said in an offended voice. Cynthia was trying to move and turn to face her opponent, but she couldn't do anything.

'Who are you? How did you come here?' the voice was approaching her.

' Too many questions. Release me and maybe I'll answer. And….I don't like to talk to somebody without looking at him. ' the voice was now next to her, whispering in her ear.

' Answer, now. Or something bad will happen to the girl.'

' Release ME NOW, then we'll see who's gonna hurt who' . In an instant she was free to move. She hit the figure in the stomach with her elbow, then run down the stairs.

' How did she…' the man was surprised. Then he followed her.

'Madison! You ok?' Cynthia reached Madison and Nick ' I think U are Nick, Cynthia, nice to meet you.' She raise an open hand up. 'Ok no time for presentations. Madison we have to go away, as fast as we can. Say hello to Nick and think about your sister. You'll be back in Rootcore.'

' Cynthia? How did you come here?' Madison was surprised to see her new mate there. Nick was surprised as well.

' It's a long story. Sorry Nick but I have to take her back, it's not safe here' she was moving towards the jail.

' You won't go anywhere, U have to answer me .' A young man was behind Cynthia.

'You again. How many times do I have to tell you I'm late' she rolled her eyes and turned to face the man and froze again. The guy was taller than her, about 6'0" (1,80m),short light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a sort of uniform: black trousers, black jacket (closed with a long placket on the right side) and a black shirt collarless. She could see part of his chest. He was one of the most beautiful guys she ever saw, or so she thought. _U don't have time for this Cynthia, please concentrate on the enemy…..NOT that way, concentrate on the danger…better…. _The man stopped too. He looked at Cynthia. She was quite tall for a girl, long red hair and two green eyes fixed on him. _Not bad for a ranger…… long red hair….. Concentrate on the enemy…… Let's test her magic._

'For the last time, who are you?' He was approaching her. Madison and Nick were watching the scene but couldn't see the person Cynthia was talking to. Cynthia back off a little 'You know you're nosy, don't you? Who are you!'

' I don't have name, not anymore. I'm the Dark Knight, and you are in a big trouble' he stretched out a hand at Cynthia. Thousands ropes exited from his palm and rolled up around Cynthia's waist, blocking her arms too. 'Cynthia!' Madison was worried for her friend.

'Still unfair 'she was trying to escape from the ropes. The Dark Knight started to pull Cynthia closer to him. She couldn't do anything but wait to be next to him. The two were now merely inches apart.

Cynthia was the first to talk ' Do you usually act this way when you want to conquer a girl or do I have to consider myself exceptional?' she was challenging him, she wasn't afraid of him and not worried, at least not for herself but most of all for Madison even if she knew she was the one in trouble . After all , she didn't know yet how to 'activate' her powers, the only time she tried she was in big danger, and magic came to her, naturally.

'Live her alone, whoever you are!.' Nick was mad at the voice. He was mad at himself because he was watching the scene without the possibility to do anything. He grab the bars of the jail and tightened them so hard his palms where white.

The Knight stretched the free hand at the jail and created a black wall, so they were isolated.

' You want privacy?'

'I want answers, I don't like to have guests without invitation'. He fixed his eyes on hers, almost lost in them. The pride in her gaze, the way she was offering resistance to him: she was attractive. _Too much attractive_.

She felt some kind of shiver: that gaze was too deep. She broke the eye contact first, taking a look around the empty and dark room. ' Well …..I thought this was a free party ' her voice awoke him ' I'm Aries, I like draw, go to the beach, have fun with friends…..'

'My patience got a limit girl. If you managed to enter in somebody's dream it means that you have big powers. I guess you are a Sorceress, aren't you? Careful girl, no more games.'

'Or what, you'll spank me?...All right then. I will tell you who I am if you release me first, and fight. If you win I'll confess; if I win I'll be free to go away with my friend.' She smiled at him. 'Deal?' . Her green eyes were pointed at him. He pondered the sentence and then answered. 'Don't think I'll be gentle with you since you are a girl.' The ropes disappeared and Cynthia was now free. She massaged her wrists to help the blood move again in her veins.

'Great, 'cause I won't be too!' She moved backward to make more distance between she and the guy. He was the first to move. He opened his right am and some fire-balls headed toward Cynthia who avoided them throwing herself on the floor, rolled and leaped up.

'Is this all you can do?' She was still pretending she was ok…..

'You're fast. But how long can you resist without using your magic?' and he throw other fire balls all over the room. Cynthia covered her face with her arms . She heard a whisper but didn't understand where it came from. An invisible wall stopped the balls, that disappeared to its contact. Cynthia opened her eyes and saw that the fire balls were vanished. Then she looked at his opponent who was bewildered as she was. Encouraged by that Cynthia opened her hands and directed them to his enemy's hands. A blow of air reached the guy and covered him, creating a strange wall of fog.

'Is this really all that you can do with your magic?' he was laughing. No answer . When the vapour disappeared he only felt a fist hitting him on his chin.

'Maybe I'm not good with magic. But I know how to punch!' he back off a little, his left hand on the hit chin. As he remembered this was the first time a girl hit him._ How..? what was I thinking? She's witless or courageous, I think I underestimated her. _

'_Ok I hit him, now he's probably mad at me. I'm gonna die, here, how lucky am I!'._

He re-gained a stand position and smiled. ' Good punch, for a girl' She was a bit stunned : she was waiting his revenge and he was smiling? Maybe she used too much energy to hit him…. then she put herself in a defence position and answered him.

'Want more? '

'I prefer use magic'

'Only if you'll have the time' . She gave him a kick on the left arm. Then she moved so rapidly he couldn't understand where she was. She gave him so many punches all around his chest he couldn't even saw them. He tried to stop her with his arms, but she got down on her knees and lengthen a leg to his own legs to cause him to fall, then she jump on her legs again and saw him fall on his back.

' What about this?' a big smile on her face. Then she closed her eyes and directed her hands to where he was lying. A jet of silver liquid reached the Dark Knight's feet and solidified .

'Do you really think this will stop me?' he was looking at her with compassionate eyes. He tried to move but he couldn't.

'Of course I do. And I was right. See you in one of my nightmares babe.' She send him a kiss and turned to the wall and disappeared into it. 'I promise I will find you, Babe!' _I haven't finished with you yet._

Madison saw Cynthia appear in front of the wall. 'You did that! You won!' she was happy to see her new teammate. Cynthia smiled as she opened the door of the jail.

' Come on Maddy, let's go. Our time is up and, I have to tell you, I'm a bit stressed.'

'All right then. Nick come on, let's go home' she moved to him and grabbed his hands.

'No Maddy I won't come. I can't.' his face was full of pain.

' What?!? Why? We can do everything it if we are together' her eyes were wet.

' No Maddy. I remember perfectly I fell asleep when I finished dinner. And I wasn't wearing this shirt, this means that I am sleeping and that you used the Soul projection charm to reach me, the same spell I used to contact you in your dreams. I can't escape from a dream…. ' he took a deep look at her, and she knew he was right, even if she didn't know the spell he was talking about.

'But….' She was stopped by his lips rested on hers. She kissed him back as tears fell on her cheeks. Cynthia pretended to take a deep look at the view from the small window in the jail. Then Madison talked again.

' Are you sure we can't do anything?'

'Unfortunately not Maddy. He's right, we are in a dream, and we must go back to the real world before somebody wakes Nick, and I think it will happen soon. Nicholas, we'll be back, I promise and we'll take you out of here. Now I'll take a look at the stairs while you two say goodbye to each other' then she turned and moved to the stairs. Nick moved to Madison and embraced her tight.

'Maddy I…' 'It's ok Nick, now I understand . Still don't know how I managed to do such a thing, but I'm so happy I saw you, you are still alive. We'll be back, I swear, we'll take you out of here. In the meantime, please, try not to be killed, ok?' she glared at him ' Promise' and they kiss each other again. ' Love ya Mad' ' Love you too' and she exited the jail that closed behind her. She turned to see him the last time and he was smiling at her. She reached Cynthia, who was waiting at the end of the stairs. ' Here I am. Thank you for coming here to save me. ' ' Don't mention it, we are a team, aren't we?' they smiled to each other ' Ok, how do we go back home?' 'Just think about you sister, and you'll find the way, don't worry, she's next to your body right now and she is more than worried…..' Madison grinned at the idea of her sister worried for her. ' Ok then, see you in few minutes' ' Right!' they both closed their eyes.

Cynthia tried to concentrate on Rootcore and she imagined Claire, Chip Vida and Xander. She saw a green spot in front of her. She move her arm to reach it :she felt like a vortex was absorbing her as the green spot became bigger . When she opened her eyes she found herself in Xander' s arms.

'You ok?' Xander was asking, not surprised to have her in his arms. ' Why are you embracing me?' ' Body contact to help you find the way back home' he was smiling. She rolled her eyes but she was too weak to answer. She turned her face to see if Madison was back too and when she saw her smiling at her ,she smiled back and then fainted. 'Cynthia!' Madison and the others moved closer to her. Claire smiled

'It's ok guys, she used loads of magic today. She must be exhausted. Just take her to her room, she need to rest .' Xander carried her in his arms and took her to her new room. He lied her down on the bed and exited the room.

'Ok, let's eat something while Madison tells us what's happened in the dream'.

'First you must promise you'll never do that again!' Vida was still worried even if her sister was ok.

'Promise'. They moved to the main hall where the table was prepared 'You know, Cynthia has been great. She fought against somebody down there and she knows how to fight. Nick said the same' then she sat 'so, you saw him! how is he?' Chip was sitting next to her. ' yes I did.. He's imprisoned in a jail but he's ok at the moment. We need to take him out of there as soon as we can'

' We'll save our leader, Mad, don't worry, we'll save him' Xander sat next to Vida. They all looked at each other with hopeful gazes. Then they started to eat their pizzas , in silence.

Ok another chapter done. Another one is ready. I think I'll update sooner next time, maybe my other story too. Is there anybody who can help me with 'fight scenes'? I have very big problems 'cause I don't know how to translate few moves. I would be thankful if somebody could help me. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, hope it will be more interesting later. Please R&R and tell me what do you think about it.


	6. Under The Surface

Here is another chapter. This time is more focused on my character, Cynthia, I hope you won't annoy reading it. Thanks to Gina Star, Bluemistic1993 and Toffy (I think I'll ask for you're help very soon) for reviewing my last chapter, hope you'll like this one. Just tell me what do you think about this one.

_A/N Again, I don't own anything except Cynthia and the Dark Lord….._

Cynthia opened her eyes and found herself in a room she didn't recognize. There was no roof on the bed, or there was but made of glass, so she could see the sky. The bed she was lying on was big and soft, the blanket was black with a half silver moon pad on it . She sat on the bed and took a deep look at the room. It was round and on her right was a balcony; on the left side was a big window with silver and white curtains. A desk was under the window, all in carved wooden. On one of the legs there was mermaid , and a butterfly ,was carved on one of the drawers of the desk. Next to it at the end of the window was a closet . Her luggage and backpack were in front of it. The door was right in front of the bed and two beautiful mirrors were hung on both sides of it. They had carved frames : a phoenix and a half-sun and half moon, just like the tattoo she had on her wrist.

She stood up and moved to the balcony. She exited the glass door and set on the porch swing on the balcony . The sky was full of stars, that was a perfect place to watch them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath: a warm wind was caressing her face. Then she opened her eyes again and tensed : a dark figure was standing in the shadow in front of her. She couldn't see who it was, but her senses were now alerted.

'You'll join me as you promised once you were the Silver knight. You gave me your loyalty. You'll by my side very soon. ' Cynthia stood up quickly ' I won't join anyone except the rangers. We'll defeat you, whoever you are. You and you army, the Dark Knight included'

' He won't be by my side long again, he will betray me. But you, my child, you were born evil, and you'll turn evil again.' His scary laugh broke the silence of the night and the figure disappeared.

Cynthia jumped on her bed. Eyes wide open, beads of sweat on her face. Rays of sun were illuminating the gloomy room. 'Never!' she cried out. _A nightmare ,again_._ But…._ She took a look at the room she was in : everything was exactly the way she saw it in the dream, but she never saw that room before. How could she know all the details of the furnitures? _It was too real…. Even the fear…. Who was that figure?...and join the dark side…never in my life….never…._

She stood up and walk to her luggage: she was still wearing the clothes of the day before, and the t-shirt was wet. She opened her bag and took out grey slip and bra ,a grey t-shirt an a pair of jeans. _I need a shower, right now!..._then she exited her room and opened the door she found on her left. After 20 minutes she was dressed and ready , her hair still wet, closed in a low pig tail . She moved to the main hall and found Daggeron keen on a big cauldron. 'Hi there! Are preparing some kind of potion?' Cynthia was approaching Daggeron, smiling. He turned to see who was talking to him. ' Hi Cynthia, I thought I was the only early riser after Udonna, well I'm not the only one anymore. Actually I'm preparing Fireheart 's breakfast . Wanna help?' he gave her a hopeful look . 'Is Fireherat the Dragon that use to combine with Nick? All right, I've never seen a dragon before, well It would have been too strange, even for me…'. They moved to Fireheart' s cave. He was sitting on his knees, wings on his sides, his head under the left wing. When he heard them he greeted them moving his wings forth and back and making his usual cries.

'Good mourning sunshine. Here is you're feed and a new friend' Daggeron put down the cauldron and moved on one side to show Cynthia. Fireheart stopped and looked at the new arrival. He stretched his neck out to Cynthia and smelled her. She let him do it without moving, then he kinda smiled at her.

' He likes you' Daggeron smiled.

' Happy to know it, I was already seeing myself roasted….not a good image…' then she made a semi horrified expression that made both Daggeron and Fireheart smile. They stayed with Fireheart for a while then they went back to the main hall where Claire Madison and Vida were setting the table for breakfast.

' Cynthia, you woke up very early. We didn't wanted to wake you up 'cause you were very tired yesterday. You ok?' Cynthia smiled at the girls and moved to help them.

' I slept enough, thanks. The bed was really comfortable, and the room is beautiful. The view from the balcony is extraordinary, you can even see the lake'

' I'm happy that you like it. Now sit down and let's eat together. What are you girls going to do today?' Claire looked at Madison and Vida, who was pouring some milk in her mug.

'We have our shifts at the RockPorium this evening, then we can come here again and have a little girl talk….'

' Sounds good to me!' said Claire and Madison nodded happily.

'What about you Cynthia?' four pairs of eyes looked at her. ' Well….. I need to buy few things, new jeans and other stuff. I think I'll go to Briarwood and take a look around.'

'Why don't you come with us? We start our shifts at 3pm so we can show you the city and the hottest shops, you ok Maddy?' Vida looked at her sister.

'Sure! We'll have fun. Claire will you come with us?'

' Sorry but I want to contact the other villages and see if something new has happened . ' They finished their breakfast and prepared to go out.

XOXOXOXOX

'That dress is reaaly cool! It looks fabulous on you, you made the right choice buying it. And what about the tan top : H.O.T.!' Vida was talking about Cynthia's purchases as the three of them entered the RockPorium ' We must go there again, I really have to get that dress too, in pink of course.'

' So this is where we work. I usually restock and stay at the counter, Vida is usually at the turntables, Chip works, while Xander' she pointed at the armchair in front of them ' pretends to supervise our job, while he bothers our female costumers' Cynthia smiled and looked around the shop: there were loads of shelves full of cds, comics, and books.

' Well, we have to change into our 'RockPorium' shirts, gimme your bags, I'll take them in our rest room. In a few minutes you'll see Dj V in action.' Cynthia gave Vida her shopping bags and saw the two sister disappear behind a door. She turned to the entrance and froze. He was there in front of her, the Dark Knight.

'So here is where you rangers meet. Nice place really' he was looking around.

' What the hell are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in that gloomy cave with your horrible and stupid Hydiacs?' Cynthia was more than surprised to see that guy on the surface, in the real world, at RockPorium . He was even hotter in flesh and blood. He was wearing a pair of jeans ripped on the knees and a black t-shirt. His hair was uncombed, fixed with hair tonic. He was really hot. _But it's still not the time to think about how attractive is this BAD guy. Think about the danger…..think hard, harder…..blue eyes…NO….danger…but I don't feel the danger now…... why?_

'I wanted some fresh air, so I decided to come and say hello. You know, humans are very strange. Do you really like this kind of things?' he took a cd from the shelves : Paris Hilton's album

'Not really. This is commercial, real music is in the other shelf, maybe one day I'll introduce you to Queen' and she grabbed the cd from his hand and put it aside, disgusted ' but I don't think you are here to buy some music. What are you doing here, seriously'

'C, I'm gonna start here, prepare: you're gonna dance!' Vida said from behind the turntables, then she put her head speakers on and the music started. Maddy looked at her and saw a worried expression on Cynthia's face. 'You ok C?'

'Yep. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G is ok, don't worry. I just go out for a sec, see ya later.' She smiled at Madison as she turned to face the Dark Knight.' All right let's talk outside' she speak low enough to let him understand her, then she opened the door to let the man exit the shop. He went out and waited for Cynthia to be out too. 'who was that guy' Xander was next to Madison. 'I don't know, but if she says she's ok, I trust her' then they both go back to work, Madison's senses alerted.

XOXOXOXOX

'You didn't tell me your name.' his gaze was fixed on her face.

'The deal was clear: you won I tell, you lost -as you actually did- I keep the anonymity. And I don't really believe you are here only to know my name'. He moved so rapidly she couldn't even see him and he stopped few inches far from her. _Why are we always so close?!? And why does he look so gorgeous? still don't feel the danger_ . A shiver passed through her spine. He was wearing a pair of bell-bottoms jeans, that looked little close fitting on his behind, as she could see before when he exited the shop.' Why don't you go back to your cave and do something bad as you criminals do in the spare time?' she gesticulated as she spoke. He grasped her left wrist and squeezed it. 'I'm not a criminal ' his look was now angry. She was stunned.

_**Your fear it moves me. **_

_**Your weakness I taste. **_

_**I breathe you, I hate you. **_

_**You course through my veins**_.

'But you are a Master supporter, this means two things : you are nuts, or not a good person. Or both of them as I know. And U…'

'Michael ! the car! ' a female voice cried out. Her little son was following his ball on the street, where a car was passing. The couple turned to see the scene. Cynthia freed her wrist of his hold and ran to the child but the man was faster: he grabbed the baby before the car hit him. They rolled two or three times before stopping on the other side of the street. Cynthia was astonished. She grab the ball and run to the guys. ' You two ok?'

' You have to pay attention kid. You have to control if the street is clear before cross it . Pay attention next time' and he put the cap he was holding on the kid's head.

'Thank you' the little voice said.

' Thank you very much . You've saved my baby.' The kid's mother was now next to them. She embrace her child tightly.

' This is your ball, Michael, right?' Cynthia gave the ball to the baby.

' Thank you again. See you' and the two went away, leaving the couple alone in front of the park.

' Are you ok? Let me have a look' she took his head in hers and checked if he was hurt somewhere. She looked at his arms too and find a scratch bleeding on his left arm. She took his hand in her left hand and put her right hand on the wound. She was concentrated on his arm, careful not to look at his face. She whispered something and a strange vapour exited from her hand, directed to the scratch. He let her touch him, without make a stand.

'What are you doing?...It's warm……It's a strange sensation' . She could feel his pain, his rage and sorrow running through her, but she felt peacefulness too. It was the first time she could feel somebody's feeling, it was strange. And painful.

_**And I bleed you since I've healed you. **_

_**Your pain escapes through me. **_

_**'Cause I breathe you, but I hate you. **_

'Cynthia' her gaze was fixed on his wound.

'What?'

'It's my name, Cynthia.' She was now looking right in his eyes, then she turned to look at his arm. 'Ok, you don't bleed anymore. Now if you want to fight it's ok, but not here please, it's too crowded.'

'Why did you do that?'

'What? Cure you? You saved the baby and got hurt. You did something good, this is my way to reward you.' She was nervous, she didn't know why she healed his wound. She knew she had to, and so she did. She was embarrassed: his gaze was so strange she didn't know how to read it. _why am I here, why are we enemies? Why is he soo damn hot!_

'You are a very strange human.' _And a cool one. I don't know why I am so captured by her gaze. _' I can destroy this place if I want, and you worry about my wounds. ' She was sure she saw a smile on his face. Their hands were still clasped. He stared at the hands.

'Oh, sorry.' She tried to leave the hold but he grasped it. ' free my hand, now.'

'And if I don't?' he pulled her next to him. _Again_….' I want to take a walk in the park, you come with me? If you decline I can decide to destroy everything around here, right now. Deal?' he was testing her. Her gaze was a mixture of hate, concern and something the Knight couldn't understand.

'I hate you. Just so you know'

'I'll take this as a yes. Let's go then. I would like to taste a, how do you call it? it's frozen, different tastes, fruit cream….' 'Ice cream?' Cynthia answered bothered.

'Yes, a big one with lots of flavours. I want to taste everything .' his voice was… joyful. He was looking at her, still her hands in his. She took a deep look at him: he was smiling at her, he was happy like a baby. His smile was a mixture of excitement and anticipation, sweetness and…………desire. He turned and face the street. 'Where do we go?' his voice more serious now. She heard his change of tone and answered.

'Are you serious? I mean, are you joking?' she didn't know how to react. ' U really want to take a walk in the park eating an ice cream…..with me?!? Did I hit you too bad the other night?'

'You're playing with fire Cynthia' as she heard her name coming out from his mouth she felt a shiver running through her spine. His voice was so deep and the way he pronounced it was so familiar. _I can't believe my body reacts in this way, he just said my name….. I'm going crazy that's the point. Completely out of my mind…..if only he wasn't evil, but is he really so?_ '

_**It seems the pain's been traded, **_

_**Since I pulled you through. **_

_**And now my mind's been so jaded. **_

' I don't know, I'm new in town just like you….and Iet go off my hand' she was trying to escape his hold, but it was too strong. Instead of letting her go ,he pulled her closer to him.

'Remember my words, I can be very mean if I have to' and he gave her the most intriguing gaze she ever saw, she felt her cheeks becoming red as another shiver run thru her spine. Why was he involving her so much? He was making a hole in the wall she was sheltered in. And she didn't want that, not from him. He was something bad, something evil, something she had to defeat. He was the reason why she once had lost her family, her life, her love. Even if she couldn't feel danger or wickedness in him, she had to keep the distance from him.

' What a nice couple. Can I take a picture of the two of you? You look so happy and good together.' A photographer was looking at Cynthia and the Dark Knight with a hopeful expression on his face.

_WHAT?!__ Do we look like a couple of fiancées? That's ridiculous! Unbelievable ! What's wrong with this man?!?._ ' No thanks really, we are not engaged. We….'

'….. I'm sorry, you two were looking so involved in each other that I thought….' The man was trying to apologize after Cynthia reaction.

'No it's ok. We really need a photo together. Please, do it.' The Dark knight smiled at the photographer and put Cynthia in front of him and embraced her from behind , his arms around her shoulders, his face rested on her right shoulder. ' What are you doing?' she asked worried and surprised. 'Making that man happy, now smile my dear.' She smiled as the man make the picture.

_**T**__**here's just too much to fake. **_

_**But you see me, and I feel you. **_

_**And I am not afraid. **_

_**I'm not afraid. **_

R&R 


	7. Connections

Hi! First of all thank you again for reading my story. For those of you who might have doubts I can tell you that the Dark Knight is not Korrag, who as I can remember from the series is called The Knight Wolf. And about the relationship between him and Cynthia...well.. I think U' ll have to wait for next chapters. Thank you again, hope you'll keep on reading the story and review it, I really need to know if you like the story.

'Thank you very much. You can come to my shop and take the picture in one day. Here's the address. ' The man shacked the Dark Knight's hand and smiled at Cynthia, who was still in the position he left her when he embraced her. _New name crazy! It begins with the c too, so I won't change my headed paper…._ She was still feeling the heat of his body on her back. And his scent….. she couldn't breath anything different…. He moved to her smiling. She saw him approaching her, and seemed to awaken from a deep sleep, where only the two of them existed. 'Listen, I told you my name now it's your time to tell me yours . Dark Knight is too long and the writer is having big problems with it. So, what's your name?' her face was quite serious . His smile faded.

' No names.'

' Why? C'mon it's simple'

' I can't remember it! I've lost my memory long time ago. I only have flashes of memory sometimes. ' She could see anger in his eyes. She moved to him and touched his left arm, softly, he let her touch him.

' Ok my fault.' Her voice was soft and sweet 'Since you can't remember it I will call you……Alex'. Then she smiled at him, a reassuring and hopeful smile. He couldn't do anything but smile back at her, his heart a little melted. _She's getting deeper inside me….how can I stop this? what if I don't wanna stop her?_

' Why Alex?'

'Cause you remember me of a picture of Apollo I saw long time ago in Athen, the god of Sun for Greeks. He has been called with lots of names in different cultures: Illios, Phebo, Appaliunas and Alexikakos witch is the one I prefer the most for its meaning. But it's too long, so Alex is better : short and easy to remember.' He moved his head on one side, like he was trying to understand what she was saying.' What is it's meaning?'

' Restrainer of evil ' she looked at her feet.

'You're teasing me ?' his voce a little higher than normal.

'Not really, it fits you perfectly.' He opened his mouth to answer but froze. He took his head in his hands and contracted his body : pain was running thru him all. Cynthia watched the scene unable to help him as her wrist started to burn like fire. She took off the wristband and the tattoo was red. His pain was running thru her, and they both fell on their knees.

'What is it?' she whispered.

' I…. need to….go….. my lord wants me…' and without even looking at her he disappeared. The pain stopped instantly as he vanished, like smoke taken away by the wind.

Then Cynthia faded on the grass, her right wrist covered with her left arm.

XOXOXOXOXOX

'Something's happened to Cynthia.' Madison was running out the RockPorium. ' Hey 'Maddy, what's up?' Vida took off her headphones and run after her sister.

'Girls, no time for breaks you've just started your shift' Xander protested but the two sisters were already gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'Where is she?' Vida was trying to look as far as she could, but she couldn't find Cynthia anywhere. ' I can't see her, but I can feel, something's wrong with her, we need to find her right now. Wait! We know a spell to find things, maybe it works with people too. How was that……' Madison took her morpher and opened it , she dialed a code but nothing happened.'What about the wind? You can ask the wind to find her. You can do it V'

'I've never done something like that. I don't even know where to start from.' Madison approached her sister and grab one of her hands

' Just close your eyes and concentrate in Cynthia. I think the air will guide us to her, try Sis, I trust you.' Vida did as ordered. In few seconds she felt the change of the wind. She opened her eyes ' North, that way' 'Great Sis! And they both run in the direction Vida pointed. 'There she is. Cynthia!' Vida was the first to reach her.

'C are you ok?' Vida looked worried.

' Hi girls….. it's all right. I just…..had a problem with my tattoo…. ' and she showed the wrist to Vida while Madison approached them. The sisters looked concerned .

'Never trust witches…..they can do good evil eye, but bad tattoos . ' she smiled weakly. Madison and Vida helped her up.' Better if we go back to Rootcore, it needs a medication.' The three girls disappeared in the nearest tree as Madison was calling Xander to explain what was happening and why they couldn't finish their shift.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD

' You didn't kill the girl! You really disappointed me! '

Alex was down on his knees, his head on his right knee, his right arm tightened on his chest. The voice was angry, deep and strong. He knew he had to kill her as the Lord had ordered, but he couldn't do such a thing, not to Cynthia.

'You know I couldn't my Lord. The rangers were all around her. You saw how did they found her easily in the park. Their powers are growing stronger' He was trying to justify his behaviour, but he sounded unlikely. He really didn't know why he was so attracted by that girl, and the image of her suffering was still vivid in his mind. _I failed miserably and why? For a smile?...I was so close but I forget all my duties when I saw her….. why? Why is she so into me?_' Why was she feeling my pain?' Alex was worried for Cynthia. A moment before he was there with her, enjoying her presence, the next he was back to his caves, alone in the dark of his prison. S_he was feeling what I was feeling….we were kinda connected……how strange…_

' She's none of our business. She's a problem, we need to eliminate her before she will become too strong. She must be stopped, by any means' the voice was still angry.

'But Lord…' Alex looked up at his interlocutor. The pain started again.

'No buts. You failed today Dark Knight. It is time for you to go back to school and learn how to obey my orders. Sentinell, you'll take care about the prisoner tonight, while you, Dark Knight will have another rendezvous with the Machine. You'll have time to think to your mistakes.'

' Yes my Lord' both Sentinell and Alex answered. Two Styxoids took Alex for his arms and lead him to his nightmare : The Machine.

'As I thought….they are more connected than I imagined. I will use it to fulfil my purpose' then the shadow disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BACK IN ROOTCORE

Claire patched Cynthia's wrist, that was still burning. She was sweating, but she didn't have fever. She was laying on her bed, Vida and Madison sat on both sides of it.

'Girls? I'm ok, really. I only feel hot, that's all. Don't look at me with that worried faces!' Cynthia was trying to reassure Claire, Vida and Madison that she was ok, but her face wasn't convincing at all: she couldn't take away the grimace of pain on her face.

'Madison, Vida, it's almost time to sleep. Let's leave Cynthia have some sleep and you need it too.' Vida and Madison looked at each other then they both stood up.

' All right then, I will be in Nick's room, and V will be in the room next to the bathroom. See ya tomorrow C' then Madison smiled at Cynthia, that smiled back.

' I'll be ok, and I won't move, don't worry. Have a good sleep'

'Good night' 'Night' the door closed behind Vida, who was the last to exit.

Cynthia found a comfortable position and closed her eyes, her left hand around her right wrist. _Will he be all right? The pain I feel is not mine….it's his….he's suffering….. _ after few minutes she was sleeping.

_She was walking along the river __ of a light green lake, wearing a silver tunic that covered her knees and a pair of silver skinny trousers. Her long blonde hair moved by a warm breeze, foot touching the wet sand. The lake was calm and its water was light green. She sat on the sand, watching the lake. She closed her eyes and inhale the fresh air that was caressing her face. She heard footsteps approaching her. 'You made it!' she said as she opened her eyes and turned to face her visitor. _

' _What? What's wrong?' __Dianna looked at Fero and smiled. She was happy to be finally with him, and he was too. 'Nothing,… it's weird to have a moment of peace these days…It's good to be here with you' he said._

'_Yeah. This war is destroying everything…….And we don't have time for us……. Look at __Silver Lake city….it's not the same anymore, but the Lake is still alive, it's magic is still strong and I'm sure the people will start again after the war will end, because we will win. The Master will parish under our power.' She was trustful that everything would have gone the right way. They were rangers, and they had great powers._

_Fero sat next to her on the sand . she looked at him: he was tall ,light brown long hair . His eyes were light green and his body….. he was perfect. He was wearing a white tunic, sleeveless and a pair of white trousers. ' You had that dream again, haven't you?' his voice was soft and sweet. She looked away. He knew. ' Yes, and you know that it will happen. I've never been wrong….I will die, and you must promise me you'll let it happen, otherwise we'll have battled for no reason. ' ' how can you ask me to see you die without even try to stop it?!? I love you so much I would die for you….' He took her head in his hands and kissed her gently on her mouth. She closed her eyes and tears fell on her cheeks. _

_Cynthia was in front of them, her legs in__ the lake, but she wasn't wet. She watched the scene and recognise the Argentum and Aurum Knights. Then her wrist started to burn again. _

'_She knew she was going to join my army. She tried to fight me, but I was stronger, I've always been and always will. It's a matter of time, and you'll do the same. Don't even think to defy me, it's already written….' The cold voice from her nightmare came from nowhere, but both the Knights seemed not to hear it._

' _I won't turn evil, nor join you. I'm not like her, I'm not weak' Cynthia was screaming, taking out all her anger and her pain. _

' _I've got loads of ways to persuade you…… trust me'_

_Then everything become black and she found herself in a dark ja__il, alike the one Nick was in. She turned to look at the place and saw a kind of dentist chair, connected to loads of electric wires that ended in a big black box. She moved to that chair and froze: Alex was laying on that chair, bound wrists and ankles to the chair. Electrodes glued on his temples, arms and legs. _

'_Alex!'__ she run to him. _

'_Cynthia…. What are you doing here?' he tried to open his eyes but he was too weak._

'_What's happened to you? Let me help you' she started untying his left wrist then his right. She finished with the ankles and started with the electrodes. ' Who did this, what is this thing?' she was worried and she felt anger growing inside……who dare……_

' _This is the Machine……it forces you to think what it wants….. it cleans your mind….. and you can't do anything to stop it' . He tried to rise up and Cynthia helped him. She put his right arm around her neck and helped him move to the doo__r, her left arm around his torso. They found themselves in a long corridor. 'They're coming!' he said as five Styxoids appeared form nowhere. ' Stay here!' and she helped him lean on the wall. She turned and faceed her enemies: they all run to her. A grin of enjoyment appeared on her face as she kicked one Styxoid on the chest and bend over her knees to avoid a kick coming from her left side. She lengthened her right leg and turn round to trip one Styxoid in front of her, then she stood up and stopped a punch directed to her face.' Easy man, Wanna keep this face as long as I can. Alex' she said as she was still fighting the Styxoids easily 'isn't this your dream? Can't you do something to get rid of this undesired guests?' she punched a Styxoid as she kciked another one. Alex was amazed by her rapidity and skills. Then he turned to take a look around ' the second door on the left' and he tried to move to it._

' _Sorry guys, gotta go__' .She opened her hands and a thick fog hide her opponents in it. She helped Alex move into the room as she open the door and found a big space with a bed inside._

' _This is another dream, isn't it?' she said as s__he helped him laying on the bed and sat next to him. She was still panting._

' _Yep'. _

'_And you are really bound on that torture? What do they want you to forget?' she asked as she ran a hand thru his hair__ and caressed his head, impulsively. He repressed a moan of pleasure caused by that contact and opened his eyes enough to see her: her gaze was sweet but worried….. _she's worried for me_….. he immediately started feeling better, Cynthia was comforting his pain with her touch._

' _You' he whispered. She froze. 'Why?' _

'_Today I was supposed to kill you, but I couldn't do that…..' he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. She stopped caressing his hair ' What?' she almost scream. ' ssst do you want to wake up the entire Underworld? we've just ménage to escape.' ' we are in a dream. The bad I can do is wake you up, you silly boy!' she slapped him on his head ' Ouch! I'm hurt, a little respect!'…_why don't you keep on caressing my head instead of slapping it? I felt so comfortable………_he run a hand on his head.' Sorry…. Why didn't you kill me today? You had lots of chances….' She started caressing his head again, and this time he didn't buried that moan ' You ok? Still in this world?' she asked. 'I wanted to know your name first, and I don't use to kill people without a reason, or without fighting…..I'm not a coward…' then he stopped talking and closed his eyes again. Cynthia stared at him, he seemed like he wasn't breathing anymore. ' Alex! Answer, are you all right?' he didn't answer and she moved her head closer to his to see if he was still breathing ' Alex?!'_

' _Say it again' she relaxed and took a deep breath._

' _What?' she asked annoyed ' My name' he whispered _

' _Alex' she softened her tone. He opened his eyes and put his left hand on Cynthia's head and pull her closer to his. She didn't react. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched. Their kiss seemed to last __forever, then Cynthia jumped on her feet. ' I have to go!'. He looked at her, puzzled and moved on his elbows. ' I promise I won't forget you' ' You will, and I'll bleed for you' . Her eyes were wet, and he felt inside that she was right, and he was sorry for causing her that pain. He didn't meant to hurt her, he wanted her, more than everything. He wanted to have more of her. That kiss remembered him of an old promise, an old feeling. Something lost in the memory of his couldn't remember. _

'_I'll try my best, trust in me' _this is all I need….._She smiled sadly at him 'I do trust you' ….._I want to….even if I know it won't be enough….._then she turned and exited the room. He fell on bed and closed his eyes….._'_I think I love you….but maybe you'll never know….and I may not remember this feelings anymore.' _

She woke up and came down the bed. She exited the room and went to the main hall. She sat on the a chair around the round table and hit her head against it repeatedly.

' What the hell are you doing C?!?' Vida looked quite shocked to see her acting like that.

' V' she stopped ' just trying to clear my thoughts…..I guess….' She said and then she laid her head on the table.

'What's happened?' Vida asked worried for her friend's behaviour. Then she sat on her pink chair.

'I think I've just found Fero's reincarnation'.

I promise next chapter will be more Maddik .

R&R and tell me who do imagine as the Dark Knight; now Alex , I mean what actor, singer or whatever……I'm curious to know if somebody will guess the source of my inspiration.(hint: is in one of my favourite tv shows) See ya ;)


	8. Feelings

...here I am, back with a new chapter, hope you'll all like. Please remeber to review,to tell me if you like it or not, if you have any advice or criticism I'me here.

Thanks again to GinaStar,Toffy, Cindy Russel27 and Strombreaker for supporting me with their reviews.This is for ya all. So, let's go back to the story

Again, I don't own anything except Alex and Cynthia...

'What the hell are you talking about?' Vida was confused. Her new friend was sad and worried and apparently a bit confused. ' Is Fero the Aurum Knight? If you found him he can help us fight against the new enemy, right? You should be happy, not sad.'

'First, it was a dream, second he's on the evil side. And most of all I'm not sure it was really him……' She set her head down on the table, and covered her face with her arms. They heard footsteps coming from the corridor. Vida turned to see Madison half asleep, approaching them. '……heard to see who was……what are you doing here?...it's three in the night.'

She sat on her blue chair. Cynthia didn't move from her position. 'So what's up? C are you ok, do you feel better?'. Cynthia rose up a hand and make the usual sign to say ok, but didn't turn her face or show it.

' She thinks she saw Fero, the Aurum Knight, well….his reincarnation or whatever that was….'.Silence fell on the three girls. Madison was the first to talk. ' So, if you say U saw the Aurum Ranger, it means that he's alive, right?... but … where have you seen him…? You were sleeping… I'm a bit confused….' She scratched her head with her right hand, then looked at her sister, who returned her a puzzled glare. ' I hate all of this…..' Cynthia said. ' What?' asked Vida.

'Having this powers…..remembering the past….feeling the pain….again…..' she finally showed her face, her eyes were wet. Madison and Vida looked at their friend and both moved to embrace her. They stay in the same position for several minutes, the three of them embraced, then Cynthia broke the silence ' Thank you girls.' She said as she wipe away tears from her eyes and cheeks.

' So you remember?' Vida asked. Madison sent a dead look to her sister, who pretended she didn't notice it.

'……Yep…..'Cynthia said as she stood up. ' But not everything. That kiss….' She moved a hand to touch her lips ' it seemed it broke the seal that was releasing my memory.' ' Kiss? What kiss?!?' Vida asked surprised, the story was becoming more interesting. ' We kissed……..in the dream…….well it's a long story actually…..' ' we've got time…..' said Vida. Cynthia then sat on the stairs in front of her friends, took a deep breath and started her story.

Madison pow (Cynthia is telling the story, Madison is commenting it)

' I can still remember the taste of his lips when he first kissed me…... I feel his hair under my fingers…..the smell of his skin….. the touch of his hands…..' her eyes were wet, I knew she was keeping the tears from falling down, but she was pretending to be strong, and we played her game. ' Every time he was looking at me….. it was just like a torture: be with him, feel what I felt for him and pretend I was only a mate….. we weren't supposed to be together……but how…..'' Why? I mean, you were both knights, Power Rangers, what was the problem?' Vida seemed to be more interested than me at the story. I didn't thought that my sister could be so …. Romantic…. Yes, cause this is what I thought about the story Cynthia was telling us.

AT THE FORTRESS…..

Alex woke up when some Styxoids came to free him from the Machine . They drag his body along the dark corridors, open a door and throw him down on the bed like a bag. He was still confused. He knew he had a strange dream while he was connected to the Machine, but he couldn't remember anything about it even thou it was very important. He opened his eyes, but the light was too much for his eyes, so he closed them again. His body was yelling out the pain.' Cynthia….' He whispered. What was that name? How did it come to his mind? He had no answers, he covered his face with his hands, then moved them thru his hair. His head was empty…..He fell asleep few minutes later.

BACK IN ROOTCORE

'We were Knights. We weren't supposed to…… live like the others. We were at war, the only thing we had to think about was to protect our folks. Fero was a Prince and I was the Lady of the Silver Lake, as Claire said , my beloved country. His father was our mentor: he taught us everything about fight. He was Grand Master , and the best King Briarwood has ever had. I was orphan, and his family raised me….Dianna… as a daughter. His mother taught me the art of heal, this is where I learn it……. ' she made a pause, she was playing with her hands nervously, then she wipe her eyes again. ' How was he? An how is he now? I mean, Fero was he cool? ' Vida was curious, too curious…. Cynthia turned her face to see Vida. Her eyes were so green and so sad that from the face my sister made I knew she was sorry for asking it. 'Sorry' . Cynthia gave her a sad smile. 'It's ok….It's….You know…I've just remembered the most part of my previous life…I need time to understand and find the connections between the flashes of memory that keep appearing in my mind…..'she paused again 'Well….' She bite her lower lip ' He was tall….' A noise coming from the crystal ball echoed in the room.

'What's that?' asked Cynthia

' Enemies' said Vida. ' They are attacking Phenias's Village. Let's go!' Vida moved to her room to take her morpher and so did Madison. Claire ran into the main room and looked at Cynthia.' The girls got their morphers, I knew I had one. I know you got it Claire….' Claire nodded, understanding from the look in her eyes that Cynthia had remembered her previous life. She opened the door of a dresser and took a small silver box. She turned and moved to Cynthia as she lent her the box. Cynthia looked at it , then she took it in her hands. The box light up for a sec, then Cynthia run a hand thru the surface of it. She saw the same seal she had tattooed on he wrist: the five Titans all around and a half moon and a half sun united in the centre of the seal. She took a deep breath and opened it : a big silver bracelet was inside ,again the spell seal was on it, but instead of the moon there was a crystal.

' Put it on'

Cynthia nodded and took the bracelet in her hands . As she wore it her tattoo disappeared under it, as it wasn't necessary anymore. A flash of light wrapped her, then it disappeared. 'Wow' Cried Vida looking at Cynthia's new uniform. She was wearing low waist and bell-bottoms black jeans with silver stripes that were running everywhere. Her shirt was silver with skinny sleeves that ended to her elbows. Her waistcoat was long as Vida's but closed on her left side, with silver outlines. Madison and Claire smiled as Cynthia looked at herself. ' What the…'

'Now you are a real Power Ranger.' said Claire smiling at an astonished Cynthia.

' Let's go then, Claire please, call the others' said Madison and the three rangers exited the Dragon mouth.

IN THE FOREST

'Where is the Cup?' A big green Monster was asking menacingly at the folk of the forest. He was holding a child in his big hands, his right hand all around the little boy's neck 'Answer or the child will die.' Phenias was lying on the grass, full of bruises a bleeding. Some Styxoids were blocking Leele , who was trying to reach her boyfriend.

'Time is up, say goodbye to mum and dad little human' the monster was tightening the hold on the baby's neck when a flash of silver liquid burned his hand. The monster yelled as he left the baby fell on the floor and a blast of wind took him just in time to carry him far from the monster and into Leele's arms, who managed to free herself from the Styxoids' hold .

'Who dare?' the monster's voice was angry and menacing.

'Us! We are the Mystic Force, and you are undesirable here monster, so live now or you'll taste our fury.' Madison's voice was strong and determined. Everyone turned his head to face the new arrivals. The three Rangers were in front of them: Vida and Cynthia were at both sides of Madison. Some people yelled words of happiness, others started to run.

'I cannot see rangers , I only see three dead girls walking' said the Green cranky monster.

'Guess your view is mocking you little horrible thing. V, would you like to show me how do you kick asses here in Briarwood?' asked Cynthia in a sarcastic tone.

'It'll be my pleasure C. Tornado!'. She opened her arms and a blast of wind attached the monster, who started to twill many times before falling on the floor with his big bottom.

'Sis, wanna join the party? '

'Sure!' . Madison stretched her arms before her and opened her hands ' Water' and a jet of water hit the monster still lying on the floor, unable to react to the rapidity of the attacks.

'Can I give my contribution?' and without waiting for an answer Cynthia cast a jet of cold wind that crystallized the water and imprisoned the green monster. He was like an insect locked in a stone of amber.

'Why did you three woke us up if you already have everything under control?' Xander sleepy voice came from behind. The three girls turned to see a half asleep Chip dressed with ordinary 'Mystic uniform' and a pair of yellow slippers and an uncombed Xander with his face covered with green cream. They laughed at the image of their friends.

'What?' asked Xander as Cynthia moved to him and smelled his face

' You should give me the name of the cream you use as mask. Good scent' Xander widened his eyes ' Damn it!!'

'C'mon, let's help these people' she said as she passed thru Vida who was using her power to clean the village from the junks. She helped Leele moving Phenias under a tree to cure him. ' Let me do that, I think I'm good in doing it' she said as she started healing Phenias with her power. 'Who are you' asked Leele ' My name is Cynthia, new member of the Mystic Force….well ex member back in action…..and you are?'

'Leele, ex villain, now member of Briarwood's folk and fiancé of Phenias, the _Troblin _you are healing…..Thanks for the help'.

IN THE FORTRESS

'Srtuggeous has been defeated too easily…..the Rangers are stronger now that the Argentum Ranger is with them. She is overdrawing their powers, like the moon to earth. Her power is more stronger than she may ever imagine.' The deep voice was talking to a zombie-like Alex endorsed on his left knee, his right leg flexed before him and his right arm tightened on his chest. 'we cannot underestimate our enemy. Dark Knight, you must destroy her. Will you?'

'Sure my Lord!' he said firmly 'Let me go now, they don't expect another attack so soon.'

'NO! We'll attack HER later, I know how to ambush her. She won't escape this time……and she will be finally mine' he added in a whispering voice' she and her Mystic power. Now go Dark Knight, see your prisoner'

'Yes Lord' Alex answered as he stood up and exited the room. He walked thru a long and dark corridor, then down into dark stairs and reached a big enlightened court. He walked along it and down other stairs. When he entered the tiny room the prisoner stood up. 'Fero? is that you? Where is Udonna, please, for the friendship that we shared when we were young, Tell me how is she, and my son. Is he all right?'

'Stop calling me with that name Leambow. The man ones known with that name is long time dead. Your son is still alive, don't worry he will soon join the Dark Lord, you will be proud of him.'

'Don't hurt them or I promise I…' 'What? You'll fight me? You can't even see!' said Alex angrily but soon regretted it. ' Listen, I'll find a cure for you .I know there is..'

'What's happened Fero? Why are you here? How can you stay on the Dark side! You were a Power Ranger, does it mean anything to you? You are supposed to fight the evil, not become one of them!' Leambow was mad at Alex .He couldn't understand how his old friend and mentor could decide to embrace the dark side. Ok, he once was Korrag, but only because of the influence of the Master's dark power, but Alex, he wasn't under any spell, he could feel it. So why?

'They killed her….they were supposed to fight with us but they betrayed us. 'Alex 's tone of voice was angry.

'Who? What are you talking about?' Leanbow stood up and walked staggering to reach the bars of his jail. He was a child when he battle begun.

' The other Rangers…. The image is still vivid in my mind…… We were fighting against the Master when The Lord attached Dianna . I knew she was safe, she was a great Knight, even better than me…. I remember everything about her' his voice softened a bit '….. her smile….it had the power to change my state……her voice, sweet but strong when needed… she cold order me everything to do and I would have done it for her, even die for her……. But they killed her. I can only remember her pierced by a sword, her body falling on the floor…..' Leanbow couldn't see but he was sure Alex was crying, a single tear fell from Alex's eyes. He could barely understand what Alex must have suffered living that scene again.

' How do you know that the ones who killed her were the rangers? How can you be so sure?' Alex moved to face Leanbow.

' The Green Ranger was behind her, holding her bloody sword in his hands. I tried to run to her but her body disappeared before I could reach her. I couldn't tell her goodbye….' The last word died in Alex 's mouth and Leanbow couldn't do anything but stay in silence.

' Now eat or your meal will get cold.' And Alex took the stairs and disappeared, leaving Leanbow with a tray full of meal.

PS. Does anyone want to be my Beta reader?


	9. See thru a Lens

CHAPTER9 See thru a lens

The sun was fading down the lake. The reflex of its red light made the water seem like strawberry juice. The wind was warm on the uncovered skin, even if it was the last week of April. Madison was sitting on the bay, enjoying the moment of peace the end of the day was giving her. Her hair was long on her back, cradled by the wind. She had her eyes closed but she could hear the footsteps behind her, so she didn't jump when a warm hand touched her shoulder to get her attention.

'Thought you didn't come…' she smiled as she opened her eyes and met Nick's tired but smiling face. 'Thought I didn't manage to, but now I'm here and I want what I was promised' . He sat next to her, and put his left arm around her shoulders and put her closer to him. She sighed and rest her head on his left shoulder.

' Isn't the vision of the sunset with your adorable wife enough for you?' she laughed as she finished the sentence.

'This is one of the moments of the day I love the most: holding you tight in my arms, see the sun rose down the lake, make love to you and wait till the dawn comes.' He took her chin with his right hand and kissed her softly on her lips. She grinned as she went back to her position.

' This is the worst part of the day for me….. I would like so hard that they could see how beautiful the realm has become since the last war. I would like to share this beauty with my sister, Chip and Udonna. But it's not possible anymore. Imagine Cynthia's surprise in seeing that her beloved lake hasn't changed in all these centuries. She and Alex would have been happy here.' She closed her eyes to take back the tears. Nick held her tighter in his arms. She smiled sadly and opened her eyes again as Nick started to talk again.

'So what is the surprise you were talking about? You know I'm dead curious!'

Madison smiled again, this time a happy one. She stood up under Nick's smart look revealing a beautiful pot-belly, she was pregnant. She took his husband's hand, who had stood up too. She put his hand on her belly and waited.

Nick's face turned from worried to happy.

' Did our son just moved?' . Madison smiled as she said yes with the movement of her head.

' Now close your eyes and focus on the baby' Nick did as ordered. For few seconds he seemed not to breath for the absorption. Then he opened his eyes and smiled again.

' There are two!'

'Yes'

He took Madison in his arms and started to turn in circle . 'OH-MY-GOD-I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH-MADISON-RUSSEL!!'

'I KNOW NICK BUT PLEASE PUT ME DOWN' she said laughing. ' I think it's time to tell it to Dad, he will be so happy. I can't believe I'll become father of two boys.' 'Actually they won't be two boys…..'

'Excuse me?' he asked his wife with a question look on his face. ' I saw them in my dreams!'

'Guess you were wrong…..There will be a Videline Luna and a Torn Alexander Russel ' she smiled as she saw his husband's face.

'Videline?' he asked confused.

'It was my sister's full name. It was my Granma's Grandmother name. She never really liked it, but I think our baby will.' She caressed gently her belly, smiling at the answer her babies gave her to that touch. It seemed like they were happy.

'If only we had known sooner that the Mystic Cup was hidden under this lake, they would still be with us. All of them, and we would be happy.'

Cynthia opened her eyes and stood up to reach the balcony that had the view on the lake. The sun was rising giving the water a strange colour : red like blood. Blood that would have flown on this beautiful country, blood of her friends, the ones who had accepted her even if they didn't even know who she was. Her blood, but that wasn't important. She only wanted to save as many lives as she could, no matter if she died. She wanted part of the vision she had to realise: Nick and Madison finally together, that was something she hadn't seen yet. She wanted them to be happy with the ones they love. And Alex…… she didn't even know if he still remembered her as he promised. But was that really important? She didn't even know him, he was nothing to her, but even if she repeated it in her head she knew they were connected in some ways she couldn't see yet. She couldn't stop thinking at the emotions that he kept out of her, at the feeling that he wasn't really evil, at the kiss he gave her…… _Why do life must be so difficult? Why can't I save everyone? I hate myself._ She sighed as she sat on the porch swing . She was mentally preparing her plan: she was going to fight with all the strength she had in her body and soul. She knew she was going to hurt her friends but that was the only way to protect them. She started crying as drops of rain drenched her hair and clothes and the whole forest.

Nick woke up with a smile on his face. The dream he had last night was so beautiful that he didn't wanted to wake up: he and Madison finally together, waiting for their babies…… 'I miss you babe, so much' he whispered.

'Oh, I'm sure she's missing you too, but I think you'll see your Madison very soon' Alex was in front of him, smiling.

'Don't say her name, you are not worthy of telling it. Shut your mouth and mind your own business!'

'Weren't you happier earlier? Must be the weather, you know it started raining, it's like someone's crying…….' Alex looked at the small window that was in Nick's prison, his expression now a little sad and lost in thoughts.

' You know I'll fight 'till death to see her again, I told you once, I say it again. She's the only reason why I still breath'.

Alex looked at Nick who was holding the bars so tight his fists were white. He smiled at the strength of his words. 'How can you trust so much another person? Humans are only capable of betray. They all think at their returns. Your Madison has probably already found someone to comfort her. She won't even think of you again?'

'What happened to you? Why are you so full of anger? What is your problem dude? How can you live without hope, trust, love? I feel pity for you…' Nick was really sorry for Alex, cause he could feel the emptiness around him. His words didn't touch him as deep as Alex hoped , he knew Madison, and he trusted her no matter what. She was the one who trusted him when he was accused of stealing the money from the counter, she was the one who supported him when everything seemed to end bad. She was his home, the place where he wanted to return to and stay forever. But Alex…..he looked like he had already lost his life, he looked like a shadow.

'I don't need your pity, nor anyone else's. I lived to regret I ever trusted someone ,I know how painful is to be betrayed. I don't care anymore' Alex gave Nick a sad smile.

' Madison will come and rescue me and my family: she, my friends and Cynthia '

Alex felt a shiver run thru his skin as he heard Cynthia's name….._This name, again……_ he closed his eyes and he saw a faded figure of a girl with red hair that seemed to smile at him. He opened his eyes rapidly, like he thought the girl was in front of him, but he couldn't see anything.

' You'll suffer for your ideas. They won't come, nobody wants to risk his own life for others. Have your breakfast and stop hoping, it's a BIG loss of time' then he disappeared behind the wall as a table materialised in front of Nick, who started to eat the biscuits with milk that were on it.

'Cynthia? Are you awake?' Madison was entering Cynthia's room after she knocked few times without having any answer. She saw her friend sat on the porch swing, soaked from head to feet. ' C? What are you doing there, you'll take a cold if you stay there! Come in!' Cynthia turned her face to look at Madison, but it was like she couldn't see her.

'C? you ok? Come inside you're completely wet!' Cynthia turned again to look back at the lake.

' Have you ever been to the lake down there?' she said as she indicated the Lake with her hand. Madison moved near Cynthia and sat next to her.

'Nope, never. Must be beautiful on a sunny day. I never even knew there was a lake near here.' Cynthia realized the rain was still falling and closed her eyes and whispered something, then the rain stopped and the sun came back to enlighten the forest. She opened her eyes again and smiled.

' Why don't we go there? Just to see if it is as beautiful as it seams from here.'

'ok, but first you need to wear something dry.'

'you know, I've never get so deep into the forest. It's like being in another place. The trees here are different, even the colour of the leafs are strange….they seemed to have silver reflections. And the air…..it's like it's whispering something…..I know I talk too much but this place is….creepy….in a good way, if there can be….'

Madison and Cynthia were trying to reach the lake by walking into the forest. The sun that was filtering thru the big trees had a silver reflection that enlighten the path they were walking in. The branches were tight together, like they were trying to protect something.

'You're right Mad, but they are only doing their job.'

'What job? What are you talking about?' Madison was confused.

'long time ago, when the progeny of the lake had been assigned to protect the Mystic Cup, they put a spell on the forest, to shield the place. You cannot reach the lake if you aren't a Lakian or are not specifically invited by the Ruler.'

'And you are allowed to enter the forest because you are the heir of the Lakian King, right?'

'Yep. They recognize my powers, and yours…..' the last words were like a whisper that didn't reach Madison ears. They keeps walking for a while, then the forest finally ended and the view of the lake enlightened by the sun took their breaths away. The water was so crystal that they could see the stones under it, that reflected the sunlight and create some play of light on the surface of the lake.

'It's….. beautiful' Madison couldn't think anything else. She was amazed by the view. She wanted so much to share this sight with Nick, she missed him so much and this place was so romantic that the thought of Nick was the first thing that came to her mind. _We will be here together one day, soon, we'll see the sun set from here……have I have to take the world down by myself….._

' It is Mad, it is'. Cynthia was both sad and happy. Her mind was now full of flash backs, some happy, some bad. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, there was no time to be nostalgic, she was here on a mission, she had to be as strong as she could.

'Mad, would you help me?' Madison turned to face Cynthia, who was looking at the lake.

'Sure, help you how?'

' I need you to lift up all the water in the lake. I know it sounds crazy, but I know you can do that too. Don't look at me like that!' Cynthia smiled at Madison expression: her mouth was wide open, as her eyes. She recomposed herself then looked at the lake.

' I really think you didn't slept much, and that you need much more rest. But I even trust you when you tell me that I can do that, and I really don't know why. I will try, but why? what's under all this water?'

Cynthia smiled, then answered ' You don't imagine? The biggest treasure ever buried……The Mystic Cup.'

'No way! How do you know that? Did you remembered it?' Madison was exited.

'I…..had a dream…..My mind seam to interact with me only in the dream state…. Which sucks a little…'

'Well……Where do I start from?' Madison was now focused on her mission. She didn't know whether the experiment was gonna work or not, but she wanted to see how far she could push her powers.

'Just concentrate on the water. You know inside the words. This spell is flowing in your veins. Your powers are flowing, they are in you. You are the ruler of the water, its human expression. Just feel the power inside you and release it.' Cynthia's voice was warm and calm. Madison closed her eyes while she was listening. She concentrate on her body, trying to find her inner power. She could see a light coming to her, a blue ball that was becoming bigger and bigger. In a second she felt her body full of energy and she heard a voice. That was the spell she was searching.

'LEVITA AQUA' her voice was so strong and determined that Cynthia was surprised.

The water in the lake started to divide, then it lifted up, giving her a passage to its bed.

She walked into the bed of the lake and reached the centre of the lake.

'I call for the powers of the Lakians. As a heir of the Ruler I ask the Lake to return what hidden here long ago. I free the sacred water from the pact. Return the Mystic Cup to its legitimate owner.'

'_We greet the Heirs of the Lakians. We accept you as the new ruler, the water will give you what you ask and will consider itself free from the deal. May you use this power wisely' _The voice echoed in the forest.

'I swear I will' answered Cynthia, then a light appeared in front of her. She lengthened her arms to reach the ball of light. When she touched it, and beautiful golden Cup materialized in her hands. Then she reached Madison. When she arrived at the river Madison let the water refill its place. She watched Cynthia as she approached her. The Mystic Cup was in front of her, a beautiful golden trough that contained the Powers to destroy the world, or save it.

' So what now? The others will be exited' asked Madison.

' We can't tell the others we have the Cup, we need to hide it again.'

'But… Cynthia this is our chance to destroy the evil forever.' Madison was disappointed.

'No Mad, using this powers without a purpose would mean destroy the world. Listen, I just wanted you to have the Cup, just in case I….' she didn't finish the sentence.

'Just in case you die you mean, isn't it? No one's gonna die here. We will destroy the Lord and rescue Nick and his family. Our powers are grown since the last time we fought.'

'No Mad, your powers are the same, I'm the reason why they seem to be grown. My powers can affect yours, but If I'm not around, your powers are the same as before. You need to practice a lot more to improve them, and you will do that. Now I need to hide the Cup. Fireheart!' as she said his name Fireheart materialised in front of her.

'How did you do that, Fireheart only answers to Nick's call.' Madison was confused.

'Let's just say he owe my one' she said as she approached Fireheart and caressed him on the muzzle. She put the Cup in front of Fireheart. ' You know what to do with that, don't disappoint me, please, their lives depends on this.' Fireheart nodded then opened his mouth and absorbed the Cup, that became a ball of light then disappeared into Fireheart' s mouth.

'Mad……..I'm sorry to do this to you but I can't allow you to tell the others what has just happened, you don't need to remember now…….. I'm so sorry……'

'What are you talking about C? What do you want to do?' Madison was now worried. She didn't like the way her friend was acting.

'Just hide the memory of the last few hours. I won't erase it, don't worry, you won't feel anything' Cynthia moved to reach Madison that was trying to back off .

'It won't hurt, I promise.' Then everything turned to black and Madison couldn't see anything.

I'm sorry it took me so long to write the ninth chapter. I'm sorry for the mistakes U'll find in the story. I swear there will be a full Maddik chapter very soon. I'll wait for your reviews and your comments, I really need you to tell me what's your opinion of the story. Thanks, see ya the next chapter. 


	10. Inner Power

Madison was entering Cynthia's room after she knocked few times without having any answer.

' Are you ready C? the others are waiting for us to have breakfast together'

' 'Coming Mad. ' Cynthia answered from the porch. She entered the room: she was wearing a grey sweatshirt with short sleeves , a long black tantop and a pair of low-waist boot-cut jeans. Her long ginger hair was left down along her shoulders, her curls were running free on her back. She was smiling at Madison, seeming relaxed, calm.

'U ok C?' asked Madison, who thought her friend was hiding something from her, she looked too calm to her.

'Everything's ok Mad, don't worry. Have you looked outside? The sun is up in the sky, hot and shiny. It's a beautiful day.' She smiled at Madison who smiled back.

The two of them walked along the corridor to reach the main room where the other rangers, Claire and Daggeron were waiting for them to have breakfast.

'Hi C! Had a good night?' Vida had a piece of strawberry cake in her left hand and a glass of orange juice on the right.

'Like a babys'' she answered while sitting on her chair.

They all started their meal: they were eating, drinking, talking...well having fun with each other.

'I was thinking.....we should work harder on improving our powers. If we want to save Nick, we have to be ready, especially if our enemies know us so well,' Vida was saying something she had been thinking of for a while.

'Yes! Cynthia should teach us some old spells' Chip said as Cynthia gave him a hard look.

'Not that you are really old Cynthia, I mean, since you are at least 80 or 90 years old it's....I mean....your soul is old, not you....I....You know....Xander, help!'

Xander smiled at his friend who was trying so desperately to come up with something not offensive to say to Cynthia, but decided not to help 'Not this time my friend, you can't escape this one'.

Cynthia gave Chip the hardest look she was capable of 'By the forces of the nature, let the lymph of the old oak run thru my hand, I demand revenge for the offended soul' the she stretched out her index finger and pointed it to Chip's mug. The mix of milk and cereals inside it exploded on Chip's face, covering him completely with that mixture. Everyone laughed, Cynthia included. Vida, who was next to him rose up her spoon and took some cereals out his hair and pretended she was eating them.

'I would have put less cereals if I were you! It will take long before you will take it all away' then Cynthia rose her index finger again and said 'Repulicio' next, Chip was clean again.

'Did you like the 'old' spell? Got a lot more.....'

'Promise I'll never ask again, C. I swear!!!!'said Chip, making everyone laugh again, him included ,this time.

When everyone finished its breakfast and everything was cleaned up Cynthia proposed to take a walk outside and considering the warm weather everyone agreed to it happily.

'I'll stay here to monitor the forest, just in case our foes decide to attack. I'll inform you if something happens' Claire said, sitting in front of the crystal ball.

'And I will go and check for the village in the west border, I want to see if they need help to rebuild they houses' Daggeron added.

'All right then, let's keep in touch. We'll be all connected by the morphers, see ya later'. Then the rangers exited the dragon mouth and disappeared into the forest.

MEANWHILE AT THE FORTRESS

'My Lord; I sent the dream of the death of the Rangers to the Silver Knight as you asked, now we have to wait for her next move. What do you think she's gonna do?'. A tall creepy half animal, half human monster was kneeled in front of the dark figure. No one could see his face, they could only catch a glimpse of his tunic and the cap that was covering his figure. He started speaking as Alex entered the room.

'She will certainly come here, to try to rescue her 'friends', she knows that we are waiting for her, but she doesn't care. I know the vision she had had upset her, and she will try everything to save those people, even if it means lose her own life. She is weak, she had always been, no matter what's her name now, Cynthia or Dianna, she will fall to her knees and ask for the safety of the ones she loved. She already did once, she tried to save Fero, but she caused his death anyway, or at least she condemned him to an eternal pain.' Hi smiled and laughed loudly 'we'll be ready when they will come, and we'll have what we want.'

'And what do exactly want we?' asked the Chimera monster.

'We want the absolute power, the control above everything, the knowledge we've been denied for too long. Don't you want it?' the dark voice asked with a strange tone of voice. The monster looked at his master with a puzzled gaze, not realizing what the question was for. When he realized it was too late: a flash of light reached him and wrapped him, and swallowed him. Alex watched the scene from behind the throne where the Lord was, disgusted and upset by what he had just seen and heard. Something wasn't matching whit his memories of the past, he was failing to remember something very important, something that, he knew, would have protected someone he hold dear. He had to remember, if only he knew how.......

'Call The Dark Knight, I want to talk to him, go Sentine,NOW!'

Alex woke up from his thoughts and entered officially the room of the throne 'I'm here My Lord, how can I serve you?' he stood on his left knee and waited for an answer.

'I want you to take the young prisoner and go to the Silver Lake, I think you'll find the rangers there. It will be a good place to kill them all, and remember, leave the Silver knight alive. I want her here. You heard me, Dark Knight?'

Alex was pale, his gaze fixed on the floor ,the idea of killing the Rangers didn't appeal to him that much,and he couldn't understand why he had to take Nick with him 'I heard you My Lord, I'll do as You ordered, but....the red Ranger will try to escape, why do we have to take him with us?'

Alex could hear the Lord smile under his cap. ' Take him to the Machine, he will learn to obey to you. The Rangers will be aghast to find their friend, their....leader fighting against them. They won't battle and you'll kill them easily.' Alex was shocked and disgusted by the Lord's plans, but he knew he had to obey. The idea to make Nick suffer the same pain he had made him sick. He took a big breath and started to talk again.

'I understand Mylord, now if you excuse me I have a battle that's waiting for me' he stood up, made a move with his head and exited the room. He called Charonte and told him to take Nick and bring him to the room of the Machine

MEANWHILE THE RANGERS.....

'Guys, this place is awesome!!!How did you find it?' Vida was amazed by the view of the Silver Lake. The sun was high upon them and the water had a beautiful golden colour. The Rangers were all taken by the calm and peace they were inhaling there.

'I saw it from my porch and decided that it would have been nice to see it from a close distance. I think this is the right place where to practice our magic without being interrupted. What do you think?' Cynthia was hoping the guys would liked the place where she, well Dianna, had spent her whole life.

'I really think it's......perfect! you know, I have the feeling I already saw this lake somewhere....'Madison was trying to remember when she had been there, without remembering anything' well.....maybe.....yes' Cynthia went from normal to pale in a sec 'the dream where I saw Nick for the first time! This is really that place ' Cynthia started to breathe was looking at the vegetation, trees were higher and greener than the others in the forest.' This place is nice but ......weird...'. 'You're right, it's like it's hiding something...' Chip added. 'Ok guys, why don't we change into something more 'comfortable'?' Cynthia asked as the other rangers reached her and took out their morphers.

'Magical Source, Mystic Force' a rainbow of five different colours enlightened the water. Everyone was now wearing his cape.

'Now' Cynthia started in a very calm and hypnotic voice 'I want you all to close your eyes and concentrate on the place that surrounds you. This isn't a normal place. This is where I come from, and where all our powers come from. This is where the water, the sun, the earth, the wind find their strength and their powers. You all have to find your inner spell, the one that will elevate you all to Mystic Knights. Just let your soul find the right place to search, the right word to say. _Rivela Potenzia_ '. At this words all the rangers opened their eyes: they were all like blind and everyone started moving like they could all see where they were going, even if their pupils were white ,then Cynthia disappeared like a breath of air.

The first to move was Xander. He moved to the biggest oak on his left. He couldn't see anything but a great light coming from that tree. He reached out his hands and touch the trunk. He entered the tree just like he usually did to go to Rootcore , but instead of finding himself in front of the Dragon Mouth he found the wood that surrendered him. He heard the earth under his feet, wet and full of minerals; he heard the roots, once his feet ,strong and long inside the earth; he heard the lymph running thru his veins; he heard the movements of his branches, once his arms and the wind that was caressing his head and his hands, now leafs. He was in peace, united to the nature, to the earth, he could hear the other trees talking, speaking of things he never thought could exist. Then he heard someone whisper to his ears 'find the secret Green Mystic Ranger, find the source of your powers'.

Vida started to walk around in circle, faster and faster, 'till she became a tornado. She could feel the wind around her entire body, no she didn't have a body anymore, she was the tornado, she was the wind, she had the power to destroy everything around her just by moving. She could see the forest from that high: trees were so small, her sister her friends. She never felt so powerful and strong. She could even hear the feat of the animals in the forest, fear that she could hurt them, that she could destroy their home. She could hear millions of voices carried by the wind, but one voice was stronger than the others: 'tell me pink Mystic Ranger, what's your biggest fear?'.

Chip walked straight on the bay and when he got to the end of it, he reached out his arms to the sun: a ray of sun touched him and he disappeared into it. He felt like his entire body was absorbed by the light: he could feel that every part of his being was now part of the ray of light, he wasn't made of flesh and bones anymore. He was running faster than he could have ever imagined. He was in Japan, France, Italy: in a second he could be in so many places and back in the place where he was. He felt full of power, pure energy himself. Then he heard a whisper: 'what's the big pain you're keeping inside of you Yellow Mystic Ranger?'.

Madison was the last to move. She walked to the river of the lake, into the waters and disappeared inside. Even with her head under the water she didn't feel the need to breath, she had gills and her legs weren't there anymore : instead she had a beautiful blue and light green fish's tail. She started swimming, feeling the water dancing around her new body, she saw golden fishes swim next to her, she could hear their thoughts. She swam till the core of the Lake, deeper and deeper, like a strange kind of force was calling her. She saw a beautiful light warm and shiny and she swam faster to get to it. When she tried to touch the light she felt like an electric shock was running thru her body. A voice, warm but strong talked to her ' You can't cross the light until you won't answer my question dear Blue Mystic Ranger. Tell me, who would you die for?'.

AT THE FORTRESS

'It is time. Today I will kill your friends and your son will come with me. No Ranger will survive my powers.' Alex was in Leambow's jail, informing the prisoner of his intents . He didn't even know why he was there, maybe because he wanted him to stop him. But how could a blind man stop a Knight of the Darkness? What could he do or say to make him change his mind.

'You can't Fero, you cannot destroy what you've created.'

'I told not to call me with that name, do it for the memory of that man I am not anymore....I don't even know if I have been that man. I know I have loads of memories of the past, but I don't know which of them are true. And now, for the safety of your son you're better tell me what has happened during the Great Battle.' Alex's anger was growing and he couldn't keep his voice calm anymore.

'What do you want to know?' Leambow was too tired to fight, but he knew he still had a chance to save his son and the rangers.

'Who killed the Argentum knight?'

'.....I......I can't tell you.' Leambow took his head in his hands.

' YOU HAVE TO, or I swear your soon will come and kill you too. I promise he will become worst than what I am!' Alex hit the wall with his left fist.

'You are not mean Fe....boy, you are only confused, confused by the magic your.....Lord is using on you. I can't answer your question, this isn't the right time nor the right place but I can tell you without looking at your face, that you may not be in the body of the Fero I used to know, but I'm sure that your souls are the same. The memories you have may not be...clear at the moment, but trust me, they are real. During the Great battle the Aurum Knight, Fero, disappeared, leaving our group without a true leader to follow. I had to take care of the crew with all the consequences of that choice. I've always acted the way the Code told me, the code the Aurum knight taught me. Now, I can imagine the confusion in your head, but I know that you will make the right choice and won't let the Evil win.'

Alex was with his back on the wall, like he didn't have the strength to hold up Leambow's words. He waited few minutes before he opened his mouth again.

'I think you overestimate me old man, I wish I was the man you described, but I think the machine, has drowned his soul long time ago and left only a shell with nothing but hate inside. Rest in peace Leambow, I have job to do.' Then he stood up and took the stairs.

'I know You'll do the right thing, I've always trusted you. Hope the Titans will enlighten you. Good luck'.

Alex reached the Room of The Machine where Nick was already connected.

'Leave us alone' Alex growled at the Styksoids in the room.

'The Lord told me to attend the operation' Sentinell didn't want to leave the room for fear of the Lord's revenge.

'I said LEAVE THE ROOM NOW. I don't care what he said, I know how to make this damn thing work! You'll see the work when it will be done, no GO!' Alex was pissed enough to scare the hell out of the monster.

'A....All right then, we'll wait outside. How long will it take?'

' Depends, I think 15 minutes will be enough. Out!' . sentinel did as ordered and exited the room. Nick was tied to the machine and was unconscious. And from the wound he could see on his forehead he must have fought before he was knocked out.

' This is the most stupid thing I'm gonna do, well....kissing Cynthia was stupid, but worth it. She's hot, damn hot: her body her eyes....her lips....Damn her......when you'll wake up you will be my ally and do what I order. If the girl you trust, the little mermaid, loves you like you say, she will find a way to your heart, but if she doesn't, next time you'll sit here will be really to toast your head and turn you into something like me. _Obscura Mente_.'

So. Long time has passed since I last posted a new chapter. Hope ya all like this new one, and since I am sick and I have another day at home, I'll probably load another chapter in few days. Hope my English has improved.....Please R&R


End file.
